The iron card
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: The Mandarin has now been defeated and the world is now peaceful, but for how long will it stay that way
1. the cave of beginning

I don't know where I am all I know is that I have been captured after a terrorist attack on my convoy and now I seriously have a bad feeling about this. There is a weight on my chest and I feel material surrounding it "is he going to survive?" a voice said. I take note of the voice; female with a hint of an Asian accent maybe a Chinese accent "it's hard to say" another voice said this time a male most notability of Japanese origin "I was talking to the doctor" the female said again. I try and sit up but I fall back quickly "Easy now" a fourth voice said probably this 'doctor' he had an Afghan accent "Where am I?" I asked

The Doctor looked at the man lying on the table "In a cave hostage to a terrorist group known only as the ten rings with an electromagnet hooked up to a car battery keeping you alive" the doctor said "Oh by the way I am Ho Yinsen" Yinsen said "the Japanese man is Fujitaka Kinomoto and the Chinese woman is Yelan Li" Yinsen continued "I'm Tony Stark and why are we here?" Tony asked "they want an archaeologist to find a chamber of kind and they have him dig it up a magician to remove the protection around it a doctor to treat them and a Weapons manufacturer to build some sort of weapon and then combine the weapon with the item in the chamber" Yelan Li said "Then who's in charge?" Tony asked. "His name is Raza and you don't want to mess with him" Fujitaka said to Tony. "hope he's friendly" Tony joked

What Tony didn't know was that Raza was not only a terrorist but a thief was well when he came in and dragged the hostages out "You have five days to build me your new missile system and you two have four days to find that book" Raza said. "And if we don't?" Tony asked "Then say goodbye" Raza said. "You Tony Stark are a marvel at weapons technology" Raza said as Tony Yelan, Fujitaka and Yinsen saw the weapons stock of this group all of which Tony recognized "My weapons" Tony said "What you made these?" Yelan asked "Yes but I sold them to the US Army" Tony said in shock "They were kind enough to leave several shipments unattended" a soldier said. "I refuse" Tony said abruptly.

After an hour of having his head dunked in ice cold water he agreed to work so they set up a workshop for him; wielding gear, soldering gear smelting equipment and a computer so he could build something. Only that something was for himself and not the ten rings. Fujitaka was still looking for the chamber and from time to time he looked at a photo "Who is that?" Tony asked "My five year old daughter Sakura" Fujitaka said "She's cute" Tony said "Yeah and she probably asking her brother where I am" Fujitaka said with a sigh "Hey we're getting out of here and then grabbing the contents of that chamber" Tony said firmly "What do you mean?" Fujitaka said "Get the others and bring them to my work station" Tony shouted before going to finish his current project

After he finished his project "Yinsen can come here please?" Tony asked "What is it Tony?" Yinsen asked "Can you help me install this?" Tony asked as Fujitaka and Yelan came in. "a miniature ARC reactor to keep my heart running aor to power something big" Tony said moving over to a light table where he laid out a stack of paper revealing a crude design of armour "This is our way out" Tony said "How many days to build it?" Yelan asked "Three days giving us a day spare" Tony said "okay I'll continue on the translation" Fujitaka said. "Alright let's go!" Tony yelled.

After three days the group had built Tony's crude armour "Alright now Yinsen input the code please" Tony requested "Yes sir" Yinsen replied "Yelan are they coming?" Tony asked "Yes sir and they irritated!" Yelan said "Fugi, Fuji, Ah heck can I just call you Aiden until I learnt to pronounce your name?" Tony asked "yeah sure" Fujitaka said "Alright now Aiden do you have the location?" Tony asked "Yeah sure" Fujitaka said "Okay after we're out of here tell me and I'll grab that book and then we'll head for the military base" Tony said as the final piece of his armour was connected by Yinsen "We don't have enough time" Yelan said "Allow me" Yinsen said grabbing a gun and running down the tunnel; "That fool!" Fujitaka shouted. "T minus thirty seconds" Yelan said as Tony clenched his fist "Go time!" he said as the chains deactivated "Nice" Yelan and Fujitaka said "Thank you now lets go!" Tony said as he banged on the door.

Three men were on the outside "Prepare to fire!" the leader shouted. The door flew off the handle to reveal the captives standing there, Yelan welded a staff made of a pole of iron; Fujitaka had his kit on his back and Tony lead with his armour knocking guards unconscious. After moving past the knocked out guards Fujitaka picked up an assault rifle

After a while they found Yinsen "Yinsen, come on you have a family to see like us" Tony said "No they were killed by the ten rings, I am going to see my family" Yinsen said with his last breath. "Rest in peace Ho Yinsen" Yelan said covering his eyes. Fujitaka cocked his gun Tony started to warm his flamethrowers up and Yelan prepped her staff. "For Justice!" teh trio said.

As they hit sunlight Tony opened fire on his weapons turning them into a fireball "Fujitaka, hey I said it" Tony chirped "Yes?" Fujitaka asked "Where the book?" Tony asked "thirty kilometres west from here" Fujitaka said "Smack bang in the middle of the desert!" Yelan shrieked "Hang on!" Tony said as he grabbed them both and activated his thrusters helping fly 29 km and then they had to walk. "Man this armour is heavy" Tony said taking the breastplate off ditching to the ground "We didn't grab water either" fujitaka said "Brilliant, when we find people I am having a bath and something to drink" Yelan shouted "Women!" the men said "WHAT WAS THAT?" Yelan roared "Nothing, let's stop here" Tony said reconnecting the breastplate of his armour. He saw something in the distance "wait here" he said before walking off "where's he going?" Yelan asked "maybe saw an oasis" Fujitaka said "Oh please that would be nice" Yelan said

Tony saw the building the ten rings were looking for "The book's hiding place" Tony said to himself walking in there "Hello seriously old book of magic where are you?" Tony asked only to enter a room and see a red book with a winged lion on teh front cover. "Thats it too easy" Tony said as he lifted up the book and saw a card drop to the floor "The armour" Tony said picking it up.

After he got back to the group and buried his armour; Australian Special Forces arrived to pick them up "Are you Yelan Li, Fujitaka Kinomoto and Tony Stark?" an SAS officer said "Yeah" Tony said "I'm Colonel Roland Cross, we've been looking for you" Col Cross said as he helped them in.

Within a week the captives arrived home to loved ones and work. In Japan Fujitaka saw his little one run to up him and start to cry. In Hong Kong Yelan's family greeted her with tears of joy. In America Tony arrived back to start design his next armour and find out the true face of the Ten Rings.


	2. 10 years later

10 years later

"Tell me Rhody why I'm in Japan instead on my place in oh I don't know Fiji?" A man in a grey suit with his hair slicked back asked "Because Tony, a toy company's video game division wants to make a Iron Man the armoured Avenger Video Game" Rhody said "Okay then shall we?" Tony asked as he started to walk out of the airport.

At the same moment a fifteen year old girl with sparkling emerald eyes and Auburn hair round teh corner a bit too fast "LOOK OUT!" the girl shouted colliding with Tony "Ouch, sorry" the girl said "No problem here let me help you Miss?" Tony asked "Sakura Kinomoto" Sakura said. Tony looked at the girl, the last time he heard the Kinomoto was ten years ago "You wouldn't know a Fujitaka Kinomoto?" Tony asked "Yeah I'm his daughter" Sakura said before a girl with midnight hair and sapphire eyes "Sorry to bother you come on Sakura he's leaving soon" the new girl said "I almost forgot!" Sakura said before running off "Her boyfriend's leaving for Hong Kong" the new girl said "Wow that is a long distance relationship Japan to Hong Kong" Tony said "Yes it sound like the plot of some romance novel" the girl said.

At another gate a young man was waiting "Where is she?" the boy asked before feeling something on his shoulder "I'm here" Sakura whispered in a husky voice that sent shivers down the boys spine making Sakura giggle "Can you not do that?" the boy said "Sorry my Syaoran" Sakura said "Now get on board or you'll be late and you know how your sisters hate you being late!" Sakura said smoothing out his jacket. "Alright I'll call you in Hong Kong" Syaoran said as the pair gave each other a sweet passionate kiss "See you in a couple of months" Syaoran said walking to teh gate. Before he vanished out of sight he blew a kiss to Sakura who caught it and placed it in the locket she received from him on their anniversary. Tony saw the sight from a far "So that is Xiaolang Li or Syaoran as he's known here" Tony said as his watch beeped "Oh no I'm late" he said rushing away.

In Hong Kong, Syaoran arrived at his clan's manner to see three girls around three years older than him "Great the triplets!" Syaoran said as he trudged forwards "Welcome back brother" the girls chirped "Why do I great an ominous feeling from those three" Syaoran said "GIRLS BACK OFF" said another girl this time she looked to be in her twenties "Hello Fanren" Syaoran said "Sorry about Fuutie, Shiefa and Feimei" Fanren said "No problem is Elder Tao in?" Syaoran said "Yes Xiao Lang" an elderly man said walking forward in traditional robes "Ni Hao Elder Tao" Syaoran said "Ni Hao Xiao Lang and my haven't you grown" Tao said "thanks" Syaoran said "I must meet this girl who has stolen the heart of the dynasty's heir" "Where is Mother" Syaoran asked "Some creep arrived and is looking for funding on some outlandish venture" Fanren said as her red hair was placed into a ponytail.

Yelan was sitting down across from a man who only identified himself as Khan "So Mr Khan you want funding from Hong Kong's largest Dynasty yet you won't say why?" Yelan said "A man must keep his secrets" Khan said as he lifted his hand to reveal five ring one on each finger "Do you like my rings, I forged them myself" Khan said "I'm sorry but you cannot have funding unless I have information" Yelan said as Fanren appeared next to her side with Elder Tao "Ah Elder please ask the guards to escort Mr Khan here out!" Yelan said "I'll show myself out Mrs Li and I will be back" Khan said before picking up his hat and walking out "I hate that guy something doesn't feel right" Tao said "I know anyway Syaoran is back mother" Fanren said bowing "Well where is he?" Yelan asked "You need to ask?" Tao said chuckling "I'm sure if he didn't have family here all of his time would be spent with her" Yelan said rolling her eyes. "But it is good; do you remember what he was like before the first trip to Japan?" Tao asked "Emo much?" Fanren asked "FANREN LI" Yelan said "Sorry mother the triplets used to describe him as that while I would of said otherwise" fanren said "Nevermind the boy is in love and that is about to blossom soon" Tao said as he green eyes twinkled.

A couple of hours later Syaoran was practicing his swordplay "Your technique is rusty, I believe that what the triplets say" Tao chuckled as he walked forward "Elder Tao I haven't practiced this particular style in a while, the last time I picked up a training sword it was to help Sakura train for her Kendo match" Syaoran said before covering his mouth "Sakura? what a beautiful name and how long have you known miss Sakura?" Tao said "Sakura is my girlfriend" Syaoran said. Then the pair felt something "Please tell me someone is not that stupid" Syaoran said grasping his broadsword. The dojo opened to reveal Mei Ling with a slash across her stomach "Terracotta warriors" she said as Tao caught her "Who in their right mind uses Terracotta warriors?" Syaoran asked "I do" a voice said "And you would be?" Tao asked "The Mandarin" said the man as one of his fingers started to glow white "Take this!" Mandarin said blowing back the elder "ELDER TAO!" the children shouted "don't worry my ring of magic only knocked him out now where is the BOOK OF CLOW?" Mandarin shouted "Not here!" Syaoran said "Well then maybe she can tell me" Mandarin laughed as Yelan was dragged half unconscious into view "Where is that book?" Mandarin said as his left ring finger glowed red "Di Jin" Yelan said "NOOO!" Syaoran said "Very well then." Mandarin said

In Tokyo Tony was in his Japanese Holiday home when Just A Rather Very Intelligent System appeared "Sir The Mandarin was seen in Hong Kong with his Terracotta army" "Thank you JARIVS" Tony said. "JARVIS is my suit ready?" he asked "yes sir" JARVIS said. "We've been invited to a party in Hong Kong and I would hate to miss it" Tony said as he went downstairs.

Two hours later Syaoran and Fanren were holding up a shield around the injured members of their clan "We can't out much longer" Fanren said "One more attack" Syaoran said "Goodbye little brother you were the best brother I girl could ask for" Fanrei said "Aww how touching kill the girl first!" Mandarin ordered. "Now is this a private party or can anyone join?" said a synthesised voice "Iron man!" Mandarin shouted as what appeared to be a hotrod red and titanium gold futuristic suit landed in front of Syaoran and Fanren "You delight me with your presence Ironman" Mandarin said "Cut the lies Mandarin what are you after?" Ironman asked "The Clow Cards" Manadrin said seeing Iron man tense up "So you have heard the rumours and what better place to find them then the home of the descendants of their creator Clow Reed?" Mandarin smirked "How about No Wayville" Ironman said firing his repulsor gauntlet at a number of his terracotta warriors "I bet those were expensive" Iron man said "Until next time" Mandarin said before disappearing in a swirl of green smoke.

"So Clow Cards huh just an urban legend, I mean come on world conquering cards, what kind of a joke is that?" Iron man asked "A truthful one" Tao said bandaging Yelan's arm "So where are these killer cards?" Ironman asked "Japan, mother I must go even though I just came back" Syaoran said "Go you mission is to protect the card's guardian" Tao said as Yelan was finished being patched up "Syaoran, know this love can conquer the strongest darkness" Yelan said. Ironman took off. "To Tokyo" he said as he engaged his thrusters to Mach I.


	3. the arrival

Arrival

Syaoran and Fanren walked into the airport terminal. "Come on we have to get to my apartment and quickly" Syaoran said as Fanren and he cleared customs. "Do you know who this mandarin guy is?" Syaoran asked "No I have never encountered him before" Fanren said as the pair hailed a taxi.

Sakura had just woken up at her friends Tomoya's house, "Morning Tomoya" Sakura said with her usual sunny attitude until she saw Tomoya's face "Sakura The Li dynasty's house was attacked last night," she said "No no he can't be" Sakura said collapsing on the floor in her pyjamas "Hey maybe they got out okay?" Tomoya said as she pulled Sakura into a hug. Sakura's tears were streaming down her face like water down a waterfall.

At Stark Enterprises Tokyo, Tony had started a search on the Clow cards and The Mandarin. "Sir, are you sure about this?" JARVIS asked "Yes I need to find what Mandarin is up to" Tony said sternly "A cup of tea or coffee sir?" JARVIS asked "iced Swiss style coffee please JARVIS" Tony requested "Coming up sir" JARVIS said. "What are you up to Mandarin?" Tony asked.

At Syaoran's apartment he started to setup his laptop when he saw a picture of Sakura and him on his bed side table, next to the teddy bear he was given by Sakura. "I hope she's not too freaked out about the news of the attack" Fanren said; coming out in her red Chinese styled shirt and black pants. "I know anyway let's hope my friend can help." Syaoran said logging on to an instant message program. The program started:

Chat session:  
SmartguyUK logged on  
SmartguyUK: Littlewolf r u ok?"  
Littlewolf: "Yes the attack missed us but sum were injured"  
SamrtguyUK: Who was it?  
Littlewolf: some weird dude by the name of Mandarin what do u no?  
SmartguyUK: He's sum bad guy that leaves in a valley and forged ten rings of magic and is good with tech

Fanren came up to Syaoran "Ask if he knows a MR Khan?" she asked  
Littlewolf: Have u herd of a Mr Khan?  
SmartguyUK: Yes he is what you could call an alta ego to The Mandarin  
"Great that guy was there to scope out the terrain" Fanren said  
Littlewolf: so Mr Khan is Mandarin?  
SmartguyUK: Yes  
SmartguyUK: we have a guest, goodbye  
SmartguyUK logged off

Syaoran wanted to talk to this guy  
RichTekky logged on  
RichTekky: Hello  
Littlewolf: Hello  
RichTekky: we should meet I'm in the city, I'll have a car there in five minutes  
RichTekky logged off.  
"Sure" Syaoran said "I'm taking this with me" Sayoran said packing his laptop up "Why?" Fanren asked "I have a feeling" Syaoran said as there was a knock on the door "That dude sent a car for us" Syaoran said.

Half an hour later Syaoran and Fanren were stepping onto a balcony surrounded with a view of Tomoeda "nice city" a man in a grey suit said "I'm Tony Stark and I was the one who sent you that email I heard about the attack and sent a member of my personal security force to handle the Mandarin considering that he has troubled me for ages so I will help anyone who he has a grudge against" tony said "Thank you and can I?" Syaoran said "JARVIS open the Guestport please" Tony said "Yes sir guest port opened" JARVIS said "Thank you" Syaoran said as he setup his laptop "Now to log on" Syaoran said as the program started to run and he saw three familiar usernames [ghostgirl] Storytella and Sakurafan001 and he chose to start a chat with Sakurafan001.

AT Tomoya's house she saw the screen say Littlewolf has logged on  
Littlewolf Tomoya is Sakura OK?  
Sakurafan001: Yes she is, snoozing now  
Littlewolf: Good  
Sakurafan001: What happnd?  
Littlewolf: some creep called Mandarin attacked us  
Sakurafan001: We heard so what did he want  
Littlewolf : the cards  
Sakurafan001: Another crazy after the cards we need to see Kero  
Just then on the screen SmallGuardian logged on  
SmallGuardian: GAKI!  
Littlewolf Kero easy on the caps locks  
SmallGuardian: WHY SHOULD I U MADE HER WORRY!  
Littlewolf: yes I am glad 2 c u 2 and I am fine btw  
SmallGuardian: So we got another nutter after the Clow Cards  
Sakurafan001: yes so what should we do?  
SmallGuardian: Tomoya I need you to bring Sakura home now Syaoran I need to you to GET YOUR BUTT HERE NOW!  
Littlewolf: alright  
Sakurafan001 loggedout  
SmallGuardian logged out  
Littlewolf logged out

"Stupid teddy bear" Syaoran said "Xiao where are you going?" Fanren said "To Sakura's and I suggest you come to and use the name mother gave you" Syaoran said "Yes Syaoran" Fanren said "I supposed I should change into a dress seeing I'm meeting your girlfriends family" Fanren said "Sure and you can take my Audi" Tony said "I'll drive" Fanren said.

Fifteen minutes later Fanren using the name her mother gave her Rika and Syaoran were speeding towards the Kinomoto house "Can you slow down?" Syaoran asked "No way" Fanren said putting the throttle flat to the floor "LOOK OUT!" Syaoran said in a panic "Relax little bro here now aren't we?" Fanren said stepping out and smoothing her dress "No sure my stomach is" Syaoran said stumbling a bit "come on" Fanren said walking to the front door.

Fanren knocked on the door "Coming" a voice said. The door opened to reveal a young man with grey hair and blue "Hello I'm Rika Li and you know my brother" Fanren said "I'm Yukito nice to meet you, come in I'll go get Sakura" Yukito said "Thank you Yukito" Syaoran said. "He seems nice" Fanren said looking around the house "This is so quaint" Fanren said "Thank you, I'm Fujitaka, I built this house when I was married" he said "SYAORAN!" said a female voice before Syaoran hit the floor. He looked up to see Sakura upset "There there I'm okay now" Syaoran said hugging Sakura "Three two one" Fujitaka counted down before a blur of yellow hit Syaoran "GAKI HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HER, HEY WELL SPEAK UP!" Kero said before he was picked up by the tail "And who are you?" Kero asked "I am Fanren Li" Fanren scolded the guardian "Oh isn't that cute Syaoran's big sister is standing up for him" Kero laughed "Kero!" Sakura said giving him a stern look "yes Sakura, sorry" Kero grumbled "Apology accepted" Fanren said

"So why did he attack you" Sakura asked as Fujitaka was in the kitchen doing the dishes "The cards, I'm sorry Sakura I must transport the cards back to Hong Kong for protection" Fanren said "WHAT, I will not leave Sakura by herself" Kero said "That is why Syaoran is here to protect Sakura" Fanren said "Okay" Sakura said getting up and moving to her room. In the kitchen Fujitaka heard teh conversation "So Sakura did awaken the Clow Cards" he said "Um excuse Mr Kinomoto?" Fanren said "Please call me Fujitaka" Fujitaka said "yes of course you know about the cards don't you?" Fanren asked "Yes they recovered in Gulmira ten years ago" he said "My mother was in that region ten years ago" Fanren said "Yes I met her there and we decided that I would take the clow cards and she would someone to obtain them however as you guessed things went a bit astray" Fujitaka said.


	4. The Truth

The truth

"Sakura I want to talk to you and the others" Fujitaka said as he hung his towel up. "This is will be an interesting story" Fanren said "yes Dad?" Sakura asked "Ten years ago do you remember the dig I went on in Afghanistan?" Fujitaka asked. "Yeah you gone a long time that was a big dig," Sakura said "Truth be told I was held captive a week into the dig" Fujitaka said "WHAT?" Sakura said "What happened?" Tomoyo asked.

Well I was at the hotel that provided my accommodation, when a man entered the foyer and asked to talk to me about a project he was working on he's name was Mr Khan. He said he was searching for a book with powerful magic, and then I refused so he kidnapped me and forced me to work. A month later a doctor and a woman was brought in by force, the doctor to keep me alive and the woman to help me search the place. Another month later an industrialist was captured, the industrialist's name was Tony Stark, and then we were given our deadlines and told to move. After three days were made our escape into the desert where Tony found the book and gave it to me for safe keeping and that book was The Clow after that we were rescued by Australian Special Forces.

"So you had a run in with 'Mr Khan'?" Fanren said "Yes I do believe so" Fujitaka said "And what about this holding area?" Syaoran asked "Not sure" Fujitaka replied "Dad I had no idea" Sakura said tears coming to her eyes "Hey it's okay I made some new friends" Fujitaka said hugging Sakura. "Wait, did you say Tony Stark?" Tomoyo asked. "Yes I did, why do you ask?" Fujitaka "Tony Stark is working with my mother's company on an Iron Man video game" Tomoyo said. "So that is what he's up to lately" Fujitaka said.

In the street "Now where is this Kinomoto residence?" said a man, wearing brown suit with an overcoat and hat on "Is it that way, or this way?" he asked himself "Great I'm lost maybe I should call them" the old man thought "Now how do you work this thing?" he asked the air furrowing his brow. Touya Kinomoto noticed the old man in the street trying to work his mobile phone "Stupid thing" the old man growled, "Excuse sir could I help you?" Touya asked "Yes you seem to know this neighbourhood; I was wondering if you could direct me to the home of Sakura Kinomoto?" The old man asked "Now why to you need to see my sister?" Touya asked "You see; I'm here to talk to her about a sensitive subject and was requested by her friend." The old man said "Which friend?" Touya asked "Um...Syaoran" the old man said "Follow me, and keep up" Touya grumbled. "You are a nice big brother, however you don't show it much do you?" the old man asked "How do you figure that?" Touya asked "Simple you are concerned for her and want to protect her and are afraid that you won't be there all the time," the old man said.

"I'm home, hey Monster you have a guest" Touya said "an affectionate nickname, you do care" the old man said. "Hello" Sakura said. The old man looked at the young brunette "Ni Hao Card Mistress" the old man said "You know Chinese and how did you know that I was the Mistress of the Sakura Cards?" Sakura asked "I am Tao Li, an Elder of the Li clan and former Clow Card Protector and the grandfather of Xiao Ling Li" Tao said. "Who is Xiao Lang Li?" Sakura asked blinking "I forgot you refer to him as Syaoran Li" Tao said "You're Syaoran's grandfather?" Sakura shrieked "yes and I take you are the young blossom who stole my grandson's heart" Tao said "yes" Sakura said "No need to be so stiff come we need to talk" Tao said light heartedly.

Fanren was talking with Tomoyo "I'm watching you Gaki" Kero said "fly off stuffed animal" Syaoran said, before feeling pain on the top of his head "Ow, what?" Syaoran said "You had it coming Syaoran" Tao said staring down at the heir. "Elder Tao" Syaoran said jumping up and bowing "At ease Syaoran and may I say your girlfriend is an absolute stunner" Tao said "Why are you here?" Fanren asked surprised. "I'm here to talk to Sakura and to warn you about Mandarin" Tao said "But first I think some tea would be good" Tao said smiling "Same here" Sakura said "I'll boil the kettle" Fujitaka said. "Hey stuffed animal how did you gain access to Sakura's laptop and then find out about me when I arrived back yesterday?" Syaoran asked "He didn't I did" Touya said "What?" the trio of teenagers said "Kero was nice enough to lend me his IM address so I could chew you out" Touya hissed "Brilliant plan," Tomoyo said "Anyway I found out that the attack was stopped by Iron Man and no one was injured and why the attack happened" Touya said "Yeah we knew that already some jerk wants the cards created by Clow Reed" Fanren said. "No the attack happened to stop you guys from coming here to protect Sakura only that backfired," Touya said.

After the tea was served Tao, Sakura, Syaoran, Fanren, Tomoyo and Kero sat down. "Now where should I begin?" Tao asked in deep thought. Then there was a muffled voice coming from Tao's bag "Whoops; I forgot" Tao said "Forgot who?" Sakura asked in confusion making her seem cuter to Syaoran, who had a blush that seemed wider than the Great Wall of China. "There we are, is that better?" Tao asked as a white plush like wolf sat on the coffee table "You left me in there for three hours honestly, what is the use of bringing me to watch your forgetful back if you leave in there?" The wolf said "He's so cute" Tomoyo said in the usual pitch her voice went when she saw something cute "Well, Ni Hao I am The Li clan Guardian Kai Lang however in this borrow or plush form you can call me Kai" Kai said smiling. "Hey Kai" Tomoyo said scratching behind his ears "I'm Tomoyo and these are Sakura and Kero" Tomoyo said "Wait, Keroberos is that little lion plush?" Kai laughed "Yeah it's me, so when did you get into this fight?" Kero asked Kai "Not long ago" Kai said "Can we please hear what Elder Tao has to say?" Fanren shouted. "Yes go on old man talk" Kai chuckled.

"You see the thing is when I was a protector of the book I had a partner he's name was Zhang Khan and we were best friends, when we became adult Zhang went one way and I went the other, Zhang grew to hate the Li clan for he discovered that the previous elders had ordered a hit on his father Gou Khan and when I saw him next he became The Mandarin!" Tao said


	5. The Past

The past

"Wait up you know the Mandarin?" Syaoran asked "Yes I did but once he became that monster I no longer knew him" Tao said bitterly. "What happened?" Sakura asked. "I knew one day that he would be back and I would have to tell my story of that incident again" Tao said "Well come on then start the story!" Kai said.

When I was around your age I was chosen to be a protector of the book, however I had a partner someone who was like Clow Reed part western part eastern and his name in China at least was Zhang Khan, as we fought thief after thief we became friends and ultimately like brothers. We travelled from the Himalayas to what the Australians call Dingo Woop-Woop to protect that book. However Zhang didn't believe that one clan should keep that book and then he tried something that even every magical being disagrees with, the forcing of Technology and magic together, I knew he had plans but never any solid evidence until that fateful day.

50 years ago Hong Kong  
"Zhang are you ready yet we have duty in five minutes" said a young looking Tao, his chocolate brown had was tied into a ponytail, he wore white robes with a blue sash "Alright I'm here happy now?" Zhang said who had his onyx black hair in a ponytail as well and wore grey robes with a black sash. "Yes I am, now move the Li Clan elders don't like to wait after the appointed time" Tao said grabbing his sword as Zhang grabbed his staff. "Please we are the next generation, and speaking of which when are you going to ask her out?" Zhang replied "You know that as Guardians of The Clow we cannot have interference, however I must say the Ming Li is quite the stunner" Tao said as a young woman in a pink dress walked past "Ni Hao Ming" Tao and Zhang said "Ni Hao Tao, Ni Hao Zhang another big mission hey?" Ming asked. "Yes it is" Zhang said nudging Tao forward "um Ming I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the Li clan dance tonight?" Tao asked "I would be delighted to go with you Tao" Ming said "Yes" Tao said "So un-protector like Tao" Zhang said "Shut up" Tao said

When Tao and Zhang reached the Elder's chamber they saw Elder Quan was reading a book Tao assumed was to be a old philosophy book until he heard the elder laugh "Umm Elder Quan?" Tao said "Oh I'm sorry Tao I was just reading one of those joke books you brought me last year on your trip to New York" Elder Quan said "Now to your assignment; the Li clan dance is held tonight and, you know that brings all the high ranking Li Clan members together so you must work together and keep a sharp eye out for trouble, even if you have dates" Quan said "Yes sir" Tao said "Sir, I was just wondering if Elder Liu will be there?" Zhang asked. Liu Li was the most powerful warrior teh Li clan has ever seen or heard of "yes he will be you two will meet him" Quan said.

"Elder Liu Kung Li the dragon fist here I thought he was still handling the yeti problem in Tibet" Zhang said "I know this is so cool" Tao said, "Yes it is" Zhang said vaguely "What's up with you?" Tao asked "Nothing" Zhang said unconvincingly "Okay now the dance is in a couple of hours so get ready" Tao said "Of course" Zhang said.

Once inside his room Zhang moved over to a table hidden by a cloth "Soon my Magi-tech shall soon be complete all I need now is the power of Clow and a target and I have the perfect one in mind" Zhang cackled evilly as he looked at his monstrosity. With the power of technology in the form mechanized glove he would channel the power of the book of clow in the glove and fire a shot at Elder Liu and Elder Quan.

Tao was curious was to what Zhang was working on today "I'm going crazy Zhang wouldn't attack the dance" Tao said as he wore tradional white robes "But still" Tao said before hearing a knock on the door "Hold on" Tao said opening the door "Ming, you look" Tao said "Too stunning for words, why thank Tao" Ming giggled "you look most handsome tonight" Ming said smiling from behind her fan. She wore a red silk Chinese dress with red shoes. "Shall we?" Tao said escorting Ming down to the hall where the dance was being held.

When Tao and Ming got there they saw Zhang in his emerald green robes with gold embroidery on it "Ni Hao Zhang" Ming said "Ni Hao Ming Tao" Zhang said "Shall we?" Tao asked walking into the hall as Zhang held back and went left. To everyone Zhang looked like he was patrolling the east side while Tao had the West side covered "Soon I shall seek revenge on you for destroying my father Elders" Zhang said bitterly.

Tao was enjoying his dance with the lovely Ming every so often he would look up and glance around for trouble and then drop his eyes back to Ming's green eyes. The pair was oblivious to the fact they were the only couple dancing in the hall. The elders looked at the young heir "Thos two look beautiful together" Elder Liu said "yes they do, don't they?" Elder Quan said.

A half hour later Tao heard the clanging of swords "Zhang!" Tao said grabbing the nearest long sword and charging into battle. The Li guard were right behind Tao was they raced to the source of the fight. Zhang was doing battle with animated terracotta statues "What the enemy must be using these statues as soldier prepare men for the book will be defended" Tao said to his men dress in black and red. "I hope the grand guard have things under control in the main hall" Tao thought. "Zhang what happened?" Tao said "I was walking down here whne the statues came to life and attacked me, what about the main hall?" Zhang asked before they realized no one was protecting it "Back to the hall!" Tao ordered.

Once there Tao saw Elder Quan in the arms of Ming "One of those statue attack and gravely injured him" she asked "Elder Liu?" Tao asked "Right here me boy" Liu Hung Li said standing in his blue and grey robes "Who could've done this?" Zhang asked. "I don't know" Tao said "We'll look at things tomorrow" Zhang said before helping Elder Quan to his room of the mansion 'too bad the old man won't make it tonight' Zhang thought.

Tao passed Zhang's room to see a glove on the table "What is that?" Tao asked as he noticed notes and various other things and one of them was a page on how to animated statues. Tao knew the attack was a betrayal "Guards find Zhang now!" Tao roared "What's wrong Tao?" Ming asked "Zhang attacked us" Tao said "So true my old friend" Zhang said "But why we're your friends" Ming said, "The elders killed my father so I just wanted to uphold the old law;" Zhang said "An eye for an eye" Tao scowled. "How could you?" Ming asked "easy and now I must say my goodbyes" Zhang said disappearing in an orb of green smoke. Tao stopped coughing to see Zhang's room cleared out.

Present time Japan  
"How awful" Sakura said "Yes I regret that day as I should've seen it coming" Tao said "Hey Elder Tao you stopped him once you can do it again" Tomoyo said smiling "Thank you I see Syaoran has many a good friend here and now we must depart" Tao said as he stood up "After all it is a school night" Tao said as Fanren and Syaoran stood up "I should go too" Tomoyo said "Alright goodnight guys and see you tomorrow" Sakura said seeing their guests to the door "Dai Jin" Tao and Fanren said "Goodnight Sakura" Syaoran said kissing her "Goodnight my precious wolf see you tomorrow" Sakura said "Hey guys, remember we're going to the aquarium for that excusion tomorrow" Tomoyo yelled as her limo pulled up.


	6. The Excursion

The excursion

Sakura was fast asleep dreaming about Syaoran when she heard "Good morning Tomoeda it's a beautiful and sunny the time is currently 7:45 and that means it's time to WAKE UP Sleepy-head or you'll be late" she shot up and saw Kero standing next to her clock. "It's about time Sakura" Kero said "Why did you wake me up?" Sakura grumbled pulling her blanket over her head. "Oh I don't know maybe, you have an excursion to the overgrown fish tank where you caught the watery card" Kero said agitated. "So?" Sakura asked lifting her head with the blanket sliding off her head "You need to go in early so you're not late and Tomoyo has been downstairs for the past fifteen minutes" Kero said "Why didn't you say so?" Sakura asked as she bolted out of bed to organize her uniform "You were muttering and I quote 'oh, Syaoran you're so handsome'" Kero said putting on his best girly voice. "Get out I need to change" Sakura said "Yes ma'am" Kero said as he floated downstairs. "I heard that Kero!" Sakura said "Yeah, yeah, yeah she definitely woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Kero said.

Ten minutes later Sakura came down the stairs pulling her right shoe on "Well good morning sleepy head" Tomoyo said "Morning Tomoyo" Sakura said sitting down for breakfast "I wonder if the Mandarin will attack today or not?" Kero asked "He better not" Sakura said before choking "Sakura slow down" Tomoyo said "we won't be late" she continued "Yeah but you see the monster's a little slow" Touya said. Sakura tried to stomp her foot down only to miss, "You haven't missed in five years Sakura" Touya said "I know and I forgot how much it hurts" Sakura said

After a while the pair was at school before anyone else "I could be asleep now but no I had to be early!" Sakura said as she sat under the nearest Sakura Blossom "Well the others won't be here for quite awhile" Tomoyo said as she sat under the same tree "hey Tomoyo, Sakura" Syaoran said "hey Syaoran" Tomoyo said "Good morning Syaoran" Sakura said as he sat down next to her and placed and an arm around her "Snooze for a bit" Syaoran said as Sakura lowered her head to rest it on Syaoran's shoulder.

In the next half hour the rest of Sakura's friends and classmates arrived. Chiharu was dragging Yamazaki by the shirt and the other two Rika and Naoko behind them. Chiharu stopped and smiled "Ah I see the fairy tale continues" Chiharu said "Hey Syaoran did you know that the halibut is also known as the slapping fish for its choice of being a in a fish slapping contest?" Takashi asked "Yeah right" Syaoran said smiling "Anyway the two look perfect together" Rika said "Shouldn't she wake up now?" Naoko asked "Yeah, hey Sakura wake up the others are here" Syaoran said. "Okay dear, hey guys" Sakura yawned "Good morning ready for the excursion?" Rika asked the others "Of course" Sakura said "So Rika, how are you and YKW?" Tomoyo asked "Not here guys, you know that!" Rika hissed. Over the five years since Sakura's first encounter with the Clow cards, the gang discovered teh identity of Rika's Mr Secret and of course kept it quiet. Chiharu and Yamazaki were closer now. Naoko had a boyfriend named Kenji; he also went to the same high school as them and loved fantasy. One thing was kept secret and that was Sakura's powers.

An hour later they reached the aquarium, the girls were giggling, the guys were talking about the weekend soccer scores and the gang were walking in pairs. Naoko and Kenji, Chiharu and Takashi, Tomoyo was walking next to Rika and Syaoran and Sakura. They were set group work for biology spotting different kinds of fish. "Hey I found a clownfish" Tomoyo said. "Here's a Swordfish" Kenji said with his arm around Naoko, Chiharu spotted a Blue Dory and started singing "Just keep swimming just keep swimming, what do we do we swim, swim, swim. The gang cracked up laughing at this "You have watched way too much Finding Nemo" Sakura said "I found Nemo before or was that Marlin?" Tomoyo said in confusion.

After recess the group just walked around talking and laughing until Chiharu squealed "Chiharu?" Sakura asked "Something slimey touched my leg!" she shrieked. The group looked down and saw water up to their knees. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other "Guys we should move now!" Tomoyo ordered seeing the guys knew this. When they reached the other students. Syaoran went up to the group of boys and talked to them and then went to Sakura and picked her up in a bridal style hold. Then after seeing what Syaoran meant each of the boys went to a girl and picked her up in the same way. The only problem was there was one girl than there was boys "You go Rika, I'll stay behind and look for others to get out" Tomoyo said "Are you sure" Rika asked "yes now go!" Tomoyo said.

At Tony's holiday home JARVIS went off "Sir, the Mandarin was launched an attack in Tomoeda" JARIVS informed him "What's the target?" Tony asked "The Tomoedia Aquarium" JARVIS said "how does the attack work?" Tony asked "So far he cracked opened some of the fish tanks releasing water and fish flooding the place" JARVIS said "Tiem to test teh new SCUBA mode for the armour" Tony said "Should I send an Stark Industries Mobile Armour Storage?" JARVIS said "Yeah we'll store the SCUBA equipment in there and set it up once we get there" Tony said changing into his mark three armour "JARVIS see if there is any excursions, outings anything like that out there" Iron man said lifting off as the SIMAS jet took off behind him.

Once in the air the SIMAS jet was uploading all the data into the underwater upgrade he just finished when SIMAS' AI pilot asked "Sir why are you testing it out in water filled aquarium?" "Because it's a building and buildings have walls so I could break a wall down if the thing doesn't work" Iron man said when JARVIS beeped on the comm.-link "Sir I have the data you asked for it seems that Tomoeda High school has an excursion out there" JARVIS said "So that's why the mandarin attacked there Syaoran and Sakura are in trouble SIMAS get ready to go sonic in 3, 2, 1, Sonic now!" Iron man said entering sonic flight mode.

At the aquarium all the people were evacuated when Tomoyo turned around "now for myself" she said. As she started to run out she saw the door close and lock itself "No way is that good, SAKURA" Tomoyo said in a panic banging on the glass door. Sakrua turned around to see Tomoyo locked inside "TOMOYO!" Sakura screamed "we need to get her out of there ASAP" Syaoran said "YOU THINK SYAORAN!" Chiharu yelled "Calm down dear" Yamazaki said "she is right though, I never thought I would have to reveal this so soon" Kenji said rolling up his sleeve "What's with the flames around the wrist?" Rika asked "I'm a fire mage, I moved here with my parents expecting a nice quiet life, oh well" Kenji said "I thought were the only magic users left" Syaoran said so only Sakura could hear him. "STAND BACK Dragon's breath" Kenji said inhaling a deep breath "Dragon's breath is a Li clan technique" Syaoran said "Yeah my name is Kenji Dai Li, I'm half Japanese half Chinese the Japanese comes my mother" Kenji said "Nice to know that" Syaoran said "Miss Kinomoto I believe the sword would be most useful here" Kenji said "but these people" Sakura said "I see your point but it must be done I'll distract them with a bit of fire breathing" Kenji said leaping to the centre of the crowd.

"Now you must hurry Sakura she nearly out of time" Syaoran said "Hold up what's going on?" Chiharu said "Tell you later over tea and cake at my house for now RELEASE" Sakura said as her key turned into the wand "You don't need the enchantment now?" Syaoran asked "ah Nope" Sakura said drawing teh sword card out of teh deck. "Here goes nothing SWORD CARD!" Sakura shouted turning her wand into a sword "now to cut teh glass!" Sakura said dashing forward swiping at teh glass leaving a gash but to the amazement of those gathered the glass repaired itself. "HOE?" she shouted "The glass repaired itself?" Syaoran said "GUYS GET ME.." Tomoyo said before floating away "TOMOYO!" the girls said.


	7. The Dive

The dive

Tomoyo floated away into the dark abyss as Sakura could only watch as her best friend floated into inky black darkness. Syaoran couldn't believe what just happend "SYAORAN!" a voice shouted. Syaoran turned to see Elder Tao running forward "Syaoran what happened?" Tao asked "The aquarium flooded and we got out but Tomoyo didn't she's still in there and she's probably drowning now" Syaoran said "Comfort Sakura; I'll find the Mandarin and get him to open those doors" Tao said running off.

Iron man was about to land "Prepare the underwater gear now and land on the roof" Iron man said as he entered the SIMAS "There appears to be a gathering outside, maybe you should do a roof entrance" SIMAS said "Understood" Iron man said the SCUBA gear's glass canopy closed on him "Sir I was wondering if you would like some music?" JARVIS asked "Yes I would" Iron man said "I'll select one" JARVIS said, "SIMAS can you blow a hole in the roof silently?" Iron man asked "yes sir! How big do you want the hole?" SIMAS asked "big enough for me to get down there and have some space around me" Iron man said; Preparing to drop "Sir I have the song selected and shall play once you are in the water and sir, one student is missing" JARVIS said "Name and look please JARVIS" Iron man said "Name: Tomoyo Daidouji, fair complexion, dark hair, blue eyes, Tomoeda uniform, Age 15" JARVIS said "Hold up are you saying that the daughter of our current partner is down there?" Iron man asked "yes sir" JARVIS said. "Prepare to launch in 3, 2, 1," Iron man said as he was dropped down into the water filled building "Music starting now sir" JARVIS said "Thank you JARVIS" Iron man said. As Iron man touched the floor he heard cheery music and that was followed by 'The seaweed is always greener' "JARVIS did you have to pick 'Under the sea'?" Iron man asked "Sorry sir I just thought to be appropriate for the situation you're in" JARVIS chuckled "Did Pepper help you?" Iron man asked "yes your daughter did select the track" JARVIS said "Very well then now where's this girl?" Iron man asked walking away.

Tomoyo was holding her breath just drifting in the water 'hurry Sakura I can't last any longer' she thought she looked around and saw a SCUBA tank and swam over to it 'this must be used for cleaning the fish tanks' she thought as she placed the mouthpiece in her mouth and took a big breath 'I should stay close to these air tanks' she thought as she looked around. 'I hope they get through soon'

Iron man was walking through the place and noticed something "JARVIS is it me or are the fish in these tanks, not swimming around freely and in front of me?" Iron man asked "maybe the Mandarin placed shields up" JARVIS said "Maybe, am I any closer to the girl?" Iron man asked "No you not she's on the top floor while you are on the bottom" JARVIS said "How many levels?" Iron man asked "Four" JARVIS said "Then give me a mini-map please" Iron man said "Acknowledged" JARVIS said as his HUD was updated with a small holographic map "Thank you" Iron man said moving to find the girl known as Tomoyo "This is going to be a walk in the water park" Iron man said. "Can we please make the humour a bit dryer?" JARVIS asked "Sorry" Iron man said

Outside Tao and Fanren were searching for Mandarin "We need to find him and force him to release the spell" Tao shouted "I don't think so old friend" Mandarin said appearing out of the shadows "Zhang, are you so cold to let an innocent girl drown?" Tao asked "No if I was cold and heartless I wouldn't have placed shields where the glass was on the fish tanks and have sharks run wild in there" Mandarin said. "You!" Fanren roared drawing her sword "Ah the little girl wants to play; then play with my Soldiers!" Mandarin said disappearing into the shadows before his terracotta army appeared

'Okay Tomoyo keep calm nothing can hurt you' Tomoyo thought to herself as she a heavy clunk, clunk, clunk 'nothing can harm you, nothing can harm you, nothing can harm you' she was now terrified and that meant she was using up her air supply; next she saw a light coming towards her. By this stage she was losing air quicker and quicker until a mouthpiece was placed in her mouth and a SCUBA mask over her eyes which drained the water out "Are you Tomoyo?" a digital voice said, she nodded "Good, sorry to scare you, I'm Iron man by the way" Iron man said. "Now grab hold of those and hold on tight we going for a little swim" Iron man said as Tomoyo held onto the hand grips that were out on the dive armour's back.

On land Sakura was now in Syaoran's arms when they felt it, "What is that?" Chiharu asked in Yamazaki's arms, Rika was shaking from fear and Naoko was looking around for Kenji "I don't know stay together" Syaoran said as they walked backwards until they were facing back to back. "I have a really bad feeling about this" Sakura quivered, "Shh you'll be fine" Syaoran comforted her "you know that I'm always here for you my dear" Yamazaki said to Chiharu "Thank Yamazaki" she replied "Greetings" a voice said the group turned around to see a man of Chinese origins. "You must be the Mandarin!" Sakura said with anger in her voice "Ni Hao," Mandarin mocked "I see that you are Sakura, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika and Naoko" Mandarin said "How do you know that?" Naoko said hiding behind the boys "Simple I can read your minds" Mandarin cackled "You know about reading minds" Yamazaki said "Yes yes it takes special abilities" Mandarin said "You are a bad liar" he continued "Now I bid you farewell" the Mandarin said before leaving in an orb of green light and smoke "That guy was scary" Chiharu said clutching Yamazaki "I feel cold" Rika shivered.

"Nearly there Tomoyo, soon you'll see sunlight and receive fresh air outside, all we need to do is get to the hole I made in the roof of this place" Iron man said he saw Tomoyo nod "You do know that the mask has a comm.-link in it?" Iron man said "Now I do" Tomoyo said finally "You have a nice voice I bet you're a singer" Iron man said "Yeah I am and I film and make clothes" Tomoyo said "Why I bet I could get you to design some future armour designs for me" Iron man said "I did some villain concepts for the video game my mother's company is making" Tomoyo said "Yes I've seen them I especially like the villains for the level, where you have to stop them from hijacking tech" Iron man said "Thank you" Tomoyo thanked him. "Here we are! Top floor, clothing electronics and fresh air" Iron man joked as two grappling hooks descended and attached to the grips where Tomoyo was hanging on with.

After a while Tomoyo was on the rooftop in the sun "That feels so nice" she said "Now to return to my normal suit of armour" Iron man said "Hey Iron man where's all the water from inside?" Tomoyo puzzled "What do you mean?" Iron man asked entering SIMAS "Everything's dry!" Tomoyo replied "Could be that" Iron man started "That it turned into a 20ft dragon " Tomoyo said "Could've" Iron man said "Then turn around" Tomoyo said standing up "WHOA!" Iron man shouted seeing a 20ft water dragon outside the aquarium "Mandarin!" Iron man growled.


	8. The Dragon

The dragon

"Tomoyo run now!" Iron man said as he activated his flight repulsors. Tomoyo was scared so scared she couldn't move. Iron man looked back at the petrified girl "Not good" he said diving for the roof and landing on it. Tomoyo was looking up at the gigantic water dragon unaware that Iron man was calling her until "TOMOYO!" Iron man shouted placing his armoured hand on her shoulder "Are you alright?" he asked "No I'm scared" Tomoyo said as tears trickled down her face.

In the park Fanren and Tao were defeating the last of the terracotta soldiers the Mandarin sent after them. "Next time don't draw you sword in anger" Tao said "Sorry elder" Fanren said "it's okay, now we have a new problem to deal with" Tao said. "What" Fanren said looking to the sky "That water dragon" Tao said "Let's get Syaoran and Sakura to fight that thing" Fanren said "Good idea" Tao said before the pair dashed off.

Syaoran and the others were still back to back in a circle formation "Syaoran we have to get out of here" Yamazaki said "I know however we can't; the girls have gone stiff and are scared we need to move but how?" Syaoran asked "If only Elder Tao was here" Syaoran said in a low voice. "Syaoran, are you okay?" said a voice he looked up to see Fanren "Yamazaki and I are, the girls are scared stiff" Syaoran said as she and Tao arrived on the scene "Zhang's Cold fear aura, all he needs is look at someone to project it making anyone that it comes in contact with freeze up in fear, luckily I have the counter move for it" Tao said as the tip of his staff glowed white "Sunlight Aura" Tao said as a white light extended around the group. The girls started to look around "Hey I can move" Chiharu said "I feel like I just been in the sun" Rika said blinking "I'll take that as a thank you girls" Tao said smiling.

Iron man and Tomoyo were still on the roof of the aquarium "JARVIS is there anywhere safe nearby where I can evacuate the civilians to?" Iron man asked "There is a park about 30m away that should be safe, I'll set up a navpoint for you to follow" JARVIS said as a green arrow appeared on Iron man's HUD. "Okay now all we need to do this get people there without causing a panic" Iron man said "that won't be so easy" Tomoyo said. Iron man noticed a slight shiver coming from the young woman in front of him; "SIMAS do you have any warm female clothing?" Iron man asked "Yes sir, what colour purple or white?" SIMAS asked in his computerised MARINE like voice "Purple please" Tomoyo said "You heard the little lady" Iron man as a small drone descended from the SIMAS jet "They you go" Iron man said placing a jacket around her shoulders "Thank you" Tomoyo said "Now to evacuate the people" Iron man until someone screamed "DRAGON!" this caused a panic "Brilliant!" Iron man said in a sarcastic tone "Now what?" Tomoyo inquired "I know; stay here, SIMAS activate defence mode Delta 2-2-6" Iron man said. "Yes sir" SIMAS said.

Iron man descended to the street "Listen everyone there is a park 30m away now I want you to do is head over to that park and stay there until I say so" Iron man said. The people murmured "this had better work" Iron man grumbled "Alright class move to the park in an orderly fashion" said the school's sensei. After the school group left the other members of the crowd followed them. This left Sakura, Syaoran, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko Kenji, Fanren, Tao and Iron man. "So we've got a twenty foot dragon made of water any ideas?" Chiharu asked "We could use electricity to nullify the water reducing it into a puddle" Yamazaki said. "Yamazaki had a good idea?" Sakura, Syaoran and Chiharu said disbelievingly "Let's see" Iron man looking at the dragon's body "Strike the tail and it will spiral up causing some major damage" Iron man said pointing to the dragon's tail. "Thunder card strike the dragon's tail Thunder!" Sakura yelled unleashing The Thunder card "Thunder bolt strike this dragon down" Syaoran said stabbing a thunder tag "White thunder bolt of honour" Tao said as a streak of white lightning came from the end of his staff. The three bolts of lightning hit the target "Direct hit" Yamazaki said stretching the direct out. Iron man noticed something the lightning wasn't doing any damage but was being redirected to the mouth. "That is not good!" iron man said. It was about five seconds later the he noticed the position of the water dragon's mouth "Tomoyo" Iron man whispered as the lightning became an orb of electricity in the water dragon's mouth illuminating the area.

Tomoyo was staring upon the dragon's mouth and the orb of electricity in it "This is it, Goodbye Sakura!" Tomoyo said as a tear came to her eye. Tomoyo braced for impact. The water dragon launched the orb turning it into a beam; she screamed, then realised something where was the pain and why wasn't there a floor "What's going?" she asked to asked before she noticed "Miss Daidouji are you alright?" said a stern yet soft voice "Yue?" Tomoyo asked as she looked to see the moon guardian with her in his arms. Next to him was Keroberos the sun guardian of the Clow cards. "You two just got here in the nick of time!" Tomoyo scolded them "Give us a break" Keroberos said. "Hey I didn't know that your personalities were combining Kero" Tomoyo said "I'm afraid so" Keroberos said. "Can we please leave the conversation until later?" Yue asked "yeah the guys tried lightning and it didn't work" Tomoyo explained.

"Lightning didn't work" Fanren said "Thank you miss obvious!" Chiharu said "Sakura what about wood?" Rika asked "I don't know, Wood bind that water card Wood card release!" Sakura said as thick wooden vines encircled the water dragon "Hopefully the water binds the water dragon!" Tao said. "Er, guys correct me if I'm wrong but I don't think water should actually break wood" Rika said "WHAT?" Sakura span around to see the water dragon breaking the wooden binds. "That plan didn't work!" Iron man said "Anyone else with a bright idea?" Syaoran asked.

Tomoyo spotted something "Kero, do you see it in the dragon's head" Tomoyo said "Yes I see it, Yue can you aim for its head?" Keroberos asked "Yes" Yue said as he drew the string back on his moon bow producing an arrow of blue light "Here goes nothing" Tomoyo said. The dragon had what appeared to be a crystal of some kind spinning in its head. Yue fired "Come on, come on" Tomoyo said up until the arrow connected with the crystal "Bullseye" Tomoyo said as teh water became to evaporate into thin air.

The group below saw the water disappear "What just happened?" Naoko asked "I don't know, Syaoran?" Sakura replied "No clue elder?" Syaoran said "I think we had been helped" Tao laughed looking into the sky. Then teh rest of teh group looked and saw what appeared to be an angel and a winged lion descending to the ground and on teh back of the winged lion was "Tomoyo" Sakura said running towards teh guardians "Sakura" Tomoyo said running towards her friend "Thank goodness you're safe" Sakura said "Me too" Tomoyo replied. Keroberos and Yue became Yukito and Kero again "Well that was easy" Kero said "um guys; why am I here?" Yukito asked looking around "I guess Yue is how I got here" Yukito answered himself "Yep we sensed that dragon thing and came here" Kero said as he entered Sakura's bag to hide from public. "Hopefully the lecturer won't mind that I'm here," Yukito laughed heading towards the group with Sakura and Tomoyo.

In the park Terada was looking for some of his lost students "Excuse me are you Yoshiyuki Terada?" a man asked "Yes, what, do you want?" Terada asked "Nothing, just Sakura Kinomoto" the man said. "For what reason?" Terada asked "None in particular, just the safety of some people, including the one you love" the man said "What do you want me to do?" Terada asked


	9. The Betrayl

The betrayal

When the students got back to school. Terada sensei came up to Sakura "Miss Kinomoto can you meet in our home group room after cheerleader practice?" Terada asked "Yes sensei" Sakura said before running off. 'Please forgive me for what's about to happen' Terada thought.

After practice Sakura entered her home room "Sensei?" Sakura asked looking around not noticing the shifting shadow "Not exactly" a voice said before Sakura turned around to see a cloaked man "Mandarin" Sakura said preparing her key "Sleep deeply" Mandarin said as Sakura fell asleep falling in a heap "Very good now to leave a note for your friends" Mandarin said slipping a note into the desk behind her desk "I hope you'll keep to your side of the bargain?" Terada asked stepping into the classroom "Of course none of the students here will be harmed" Mandarin said "Thank you" Terada said steeping aside to let the Mandarin leave. "Goodbye Yoshiyuki and enjoy your life" Mandarin cackled walking out into the hallway to teleport away.

The next day Syaoran entered the class "I hate doing chores" he grumbled placing his bag at his desk, he noticed a note inside "Probably a love letter from my dear sweetheart, I'll open it later" Syaoran thought as he set up the class room for home group. After the chores were done and the students were walking in he sat down and opened the note, however the contents of it was not what he had expected.

The note read:  
Dear Xiao Lang Li  
I have the most precious thing to you  
forfeit the cards or her life  
her future is in your hands

Signed  
Zhang Khan The Mandarin

P.S. You have 96 hours as of 9am on the day you read this

Syaoran looked at the clock. In five minutes time he had four days to save his beloved Sakura. "NO!" he shouted enraged making the class look at him. Tomoyo raced over to him "What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked. She gasped as she saw the note from the Mandarin "What are going to do?" Tomoyo asked in tears drawing the attention of the others "What's wrong?" Chiharu asked "The Mandarin has Sakura" Tomoyo said bursting into tears "Ransom?" Rika asked "Those cards Sakura uses in four days, after that I don't want to know what's going to happen!" Syaoran said as the bell rang. "After school we'll look for her" Syaoran said. Then Terada walked in he noticed the group 'They found out' he thought "Good morning everyone today we'll be looking at chapter 3 in your English books" he said to the class.

In Stark Tokyo Tower, Tony had just received an e-mail with an attachment "Video file?" Tony asked accessing it. The video file opened up to reveal a blindfolded Sakura tied to an old fashion chair "Ni Hao Iron man as you see before you I have the young card mistress and I have one thing to say let us play a little game of hide and seek and you're it!" Mandarin said "You want a clue? to start looking I suggest the PE teacher at Tomoeda High school and by the way clock's ticking" Mandarin continued. The video turned off and a timer was reveal with the numbers 3:20:45:30. "JARVIS prep suit for launch!" Tony shouted "What is the emergency?" JARVIS asked "The Mandarin has Sakura" Tony said entering the armoury.

After lunch Terada took his home-room class for PE. "Okay class we're going to play soccer mixed teams with Chiharu and Syaoran as team captains" Terada said. After the teams were picked the game commenced and Iron man landed on the roof waiting for the opportunity to show itself before going to confront the teacher. Tomoyo noticed the newly placed Iron gargoyle and kicked the ball out of bounds "Sorry Terada sensei could you go get that please?" she asked "Sure" Terada said walking away. Tomoyo turned back to the building seeing Iron man gone.

Terada had walked out of the view of his class 'why did she kick it this way' Terada asked "Konnichiwa Terada Sensei" Terada heard a voice say "Konnichi" Terada started but didn't finish due to him receiving a slamming against the wall "Can I help you?" Terada asked "Yes you can start with the reason you backstabbed your own student!" Iron man said menacingly "I don't know what you're talking about" Terada said "Maybe you do, maybe you don't however I'm not going to hear the answer by myself" Iron man said removing him from the wall walking into the view of his student before slamming against the wall again "I know this seems like something Frank Castle would do but I hear it works, NOW SPILL IT!" Iron man roared. Tomoyo, Chiharu and Rika rushed over to their teacher "Iron man what are you doing?" Tomoyo asked "Oh nothing just having a nice little chat with Terada sensei here about loyalties!" Iron man said with a slight growl in his voice. "What does he mean Terada-sensei?" Rika asked "Nothing" Terada strained "Oh, so basically setting up a trap for one of your students and basically backstabbing her is NOTHING!" Iron man roared again. Then Tomoyo realised "It was you, you helped the Mandarin kidnap Sakura?" Tomoyo asked "Yes and I'm ashamed of it" Terada said "Oh, Terada sensei how could you?" Rika asked softly "Yes now I would also like to know that!" Iron man growled "Look behind you, Mandarin was going to kill them if I didn't comply" Terada said "So you traded one life for a small group" Iron man said disgusted "No for the whole school" Terada said. Iron man looked at the timer "Great I've wasted a half hour" Iron man groaned "Iron man-sama please save her" Terada said "Don't worry Terada-san I will" Iron man said "Daidouji-chan you and your friends are allowed to help Iron man, find her" Terada said "Looks like we'll be needing reinforcements" Iron man chuckled. "Who do you have in mind?" Tomoyo asked. "I'll handle that Tomoyo you and Rika tell Sakura's family and ask for their help, Chiharu you Naoko and Yamazaki inform Tao and Fanren Li" Iron man "Yes sir!" they saluted "Let's go!" Iron man said taking off to his base.

"This is Iron man request access to the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Directorate mainframe" Iron man said; before an eagle with a shield appeared "This is Iron man I request: your best tracking agents" he said. "State reason please?" the mainframe asked "To find a missing girl kidnapped by the Mandarin!" Iron man said "One moment please" the mainframe said.

Meanwhile Tomoyo and Rika had delivered the bad news to Fujitaka "What's the ransom price?" Touya asked "The cards" Tomoyo said. "Don't give up hope we can find her before the deadline" Kero said. "I hope so" Fujitaka said depress.

Chiharu had just told Tao and Fanren "This is serious, I'll talk to Yelan about what we should do" Tao said getting up. Syaoran activated his laptop's chat programme and saw SmartguyUK was online

Chat session:  
Littlewolf logged on  
SmartguyUK: Hello Syaoran  
Littlewolf: Hello Eriol, how fast can you get here for London?  
SmartguyUK: I can be there by tomorrow, why you miss me?  
Littlewolf: I can see why you're called Smartguy, No Sakura's in trouble  
SmartguUK: What kind?  
Littlewolf: Basically she's been kidnapped and we're calling in reinforcements on this  
SmartguyUK: c u tomorrow with Naruku and Spinel  
Littlewolf: Thnks  
SmartguyUK logged off  
Littlewolf logged off

Meanwhile Sakura was slowly waking up to see darkness, until she heard somebody walking in and barking an order. Next thing she knew she was blinded; it took awhile to adjust before looking around she was in a dust covered room with two guys in black commando like uniform and the Mandarin "Ni Hao Sakura Kinomoto I trust you slept well" Mandarin said. Sakura muffled out a death threat "You will be here until I receive the cards for your freedom" he explained. "Now Dai Jin" he said standing up while Sakura was muttering curses and threats towards him under her gag.


	10. The Reinforcements

The reinforcements

Iron man had been granted use of SHIELD's tracking team for a couple of days, the team was led by Colonel Roland Cross "Col Cross how much of a delight to see you again" Tony said as he met the team on the air force base's tarmac "Same here sir, now I assume this Kinomoto girl is related to Prof. Kinomoto?" Col Cross asked "She is, her name is Sakura aged 15 currently a high school student, she is an excellent cheerleader" Tony said as two Humvees pulled up. "We'll meet up at Stark Industries Tokyo" Tony said as his Audi R8 arrived.

At Tomoeda International airport Syaoran was waiting for Eriol and his guardians to show up. "Where are they?" he asked before being jumped on "Oh Syaoran you came to see us" said a voice he recognized "Meiling?" he asked seeing his cousin "What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked "Aunt Yelan received a request from Elder Tao so she sent me and Feimei to help you out" Meiling said as Feimei the middle of the triplets arrived wearing a yellow and white Chinese styled dress "I thought Elder Tao was supposed to be picking us up, so what are you doing here?" Feimei asked "Waiting for my friend from England" Syaoran said "And Here we are" a voice said, the voice belong to a teenager around Sakura's age with dark hair and blue eyes that said 'I'm a gentleman' he was wearing a long sleeved button down shirt under a navy blue t-shirt, cream trousers and black runners. Standing next to him was a female with dark red eyes and hair, she wore a blue t-shirt over a pink long sleeve shirt, jeans and red runners "Ah Ni Hao I'm Eriol" Eriol said "Hey I'm Naruku" Naruku said "Hello I'm Feimei Li and it would be a pleasure to meet you under the right circumstances" Fei Mei said "You came here to look for Sakura too huh?" Eriol asked "Yes" Feimei said "Er, guys we have a dead line of 3 days and 3hrs" Syaoran said "What 9:00 in three days?" Naruku asked "yes that's how long we have now come on we're meeting at Tomoyo's house" Syaoran said as Fanren and Tao arrived "ah good your here" Fanren said "I take it you're Eriol" Fanren said "Yes I am" Eriol "To think this guy was Clow Reed" Feimei said to Fanren "Can we go the more time we waste here the less time Sakura HAS!" Syaoran said aggravated "Yes of course" Tao said.

Sakura was wake with her head down and tears flowing freely 'someone; help me' she thought as her bindings we causing her pain. She looked up and saw the sunrise. This calmed her down as she watched the pinks and oranges in the sky giving her hope.

Kero was getting annoyed "When are we going?" he yelled "soon stuffed animal, we're going to Tomoyo's once there we'll see what resources we have at our disposal" Touya said. One look at Touya and people could tell he had both fury and fear running in his veins, very rare emotional mixture for Touya. "Relax, we'll rescue her and soon she'll be in your arms" Yukito said "I would still like to get my hands on the scoundrel who did this!" Touya said infuriated "He's mad" Kero whispered. "Are you boys ready?" Fujitaka asked "Yeah sure" Touya said "In an hour Sakura's time limit will be down to three days" Kero said looking at the clock "That's three days to rescue her" Yukito said smiling as he grabbed a bread roll.

At 8:30 Touya, Kero, Fujitaka and Yukito arrived at Tomoyo's house. Fujitaka knocked on the door. A maid opened the door "Ms Daidouji has been waiting for you" the maid said "Thank you" Fujitaka said entering the house. Once inside the group spilt up Touya and Yukito would talk with Tomoyo and Fujitaka would talk to Sonomi about teh situation.

Fujitaka walked out into a garden where Sonomi stood, her red hair was always neat as usual, she wore a suit and was pacing back and forth near her stood a man with dark hair, a grey suit and looked a little relax "I came as soon as I was able" Fujitaka said. Sonomi looked at him and ran over to him "Oh, Kinomoto-sensei I don't know what to do" Sonomi said "Well first you can call me Fujitaka" Fujitaka said "Well as I live and breathe Fujitaka Kinomoto" the man said "Tony Stark?" Fujitaka asked "The one and only" he smiled. The two friends greeted each other "How do you two know each other?" Sonomi asked "Ten years ago we met on a dig" Tony said "Yes along with Yelan Li, Syaoran's mother" Fujitaka said "Anyway let's get down to business, I trust the men you hired are the best" Sonomi asked Tony "Of course, heck I've met the man leading it before" Tony said "Not to mention you have your body guard Iron Man on hand" Fujitaka said "That's true and Sonomi he says the video game looks cool; especially your daughter's concept art" Tony said "Thank you she takes pride in her work." Sonomi replied.

With Tomoyo, "So when are going to look for them?" Meiling said "Little girl?" Kero asked as Touya, Yukito and he entered the room to see Tomoyo, her school friends, Syaoran and Meiling, Eriol and Spinel sun. "Wait where's?" Touya started to ask before "TOUYA!" Naruku shouted glomping Touya "Nice to see you too, now to Sakura" Touya said. "Of course we need to find her before time's up otherwise we may have to give up the cards" Syaoran said "Are you sure, I mean we could" Chiharu said "No I'm sure we have no other choice but to surrender the cards if we can't think of something" Syaoran said. "Then let's think of something" Yukito said as his stomach grumbled "I think we should think of things over lunch wouldn't you say" Tomoyo said being lady like "Sounds good" Touya spoke for the group.

Sakura was still struggling against her binds 'well that's not working' she looked outside and tears slid down her face 'Syaoran are you worried about me?' she asked. 'Kero, Yue Touya; please help me' the tears were now flowing down her cheeks.

After dinner Syaoran was at the window looking outside, He hated being weak and without Sakura at his side he felt his weakest. Meiling saw this and went over to him "Syaoran?" Meiling asked as he bowed his head; Touya looked at 'gaki's' shoulders shaking "I hate just standing around while she out there" Syaoran cried "There, there Syaoran" Tomoyo said coming up to him "Thanks girls" Syaoran said as Fanren stood by the door. "Fanren?" Feimei asked "This is a first for him" Fanren said "What is he doing?" Feimei asked "He's crying" Fanren said "I know you usually abhor my behaviour however I'm his older sister" Feimei said barging into the room and going over to her brother.

Outside Tony and Fujitaka "Do you think we'll find her?" Fujitaka said "We will, don't worry Sakura's a good kid" Tony said "She's like her mother" Fujitaka said as a tear came to his eye "Hey don't go all doom and despair on me Fujitaka" Tony said.

Sakura fell asleep in her bindings. In her dream she started asleep until she felt something soft and comforting, opening her eyes she saw her mother standing there smiling "mother is that really you?" Sakura asked "Yes my darling Sakura" Nadeshiko said embracing her daughter. "Don't give up hope Sakura, if you have hope, then your light will shine brightly" she said wiping away Sakura's tears "I love you mother" Sakura said, She woke up and saw a Sakura tree outside 'I won't give up hope' she said. As she said her last statement in Stark Tokyo towers a rectangular object glowed. In Sakura's bedroom the Hope glowed and so did the light card indicating Sakura's hope had not vanished.

"What it can't be" Kero said "What is it Kero?" Tomoyo asked "There's another Clow Card" Kero said "You mean a new Clow Card?" Meiling said "Yeah" Kero said "Well there was one card that Clow created that couldn't be used by just anyone" Eriol said.


	11. The Search

The search

"Alright so, we'll leave the children here and head out and try and find Sakura" Tony said as the adults and children met in their groups for the second time in the four day period. "That's the plan" Fujitaka said. "You know they are going to try and follow us, Syaoran is most worried about his beloved Sakura" Feimei announced "Yes that is why we are going when they are asleep" Tao said with a twinkle in his eye, "I guess so how much time do we have?" Fanren asked. Tony looked at his watch it was 9:00 pm "Around about two and a half days" he said "How about we head home grab around about five-ten minutes sleep and go out looking for them?" Fujitaka said "Yes it has been a long day hasn't?" Sonomi asked.

In Tomoyo's room Syaoran was thinking "A penny for your thoughts gaki" Touya said before receiving a slap from Naruku and growled "That may make you feel better but not him, I mean you're her older brother" Naruku snapped hitting a soft spot. Touya looked like he had seen some bad news. "Cheer up Touya I'm sure the adults will find her" Yukito said. "Yeah I know" Touya said "man for a guardian, this is the biggest mistake ever made, I should be out there looking for her" Kero said. Syaoran looked at Kero with a twinkle in his eye and raised one of his eyebrows, "Why are you looking at me like that Gaki?" Kero asked "You said it yourself guardian" Syaoran said "What do you mean!" Kero shouted "No Kero I think Syaoran means we can't search but you, Suppi, Naruku and Yukito can in your guardian form" Tomoyo explained. "Why didn't we think of that?" Yukito asked "alright the guardians will search for Sakura and then we'll stay here and have a camp out" Meiling said "Good idea and we shall have no sneak outs" Eriol said "Okay" Tomoyo said as she prepared the sleepover equipments.

At midnight the guardians met on the roof of Tomoyo's house "Come on they left two hours ago" Kero said "Let's do this" Naruku said as her wings surrounded her, the other guardians did the same thing. After a few minutes where two people and two stuff teddy bears were stood, what appeared to be an angel, a fairy, a winged panther and a winged Lion; "So where shall we search?" Yue asked Spinel Sun and Ruby moon "I shall go to the west, Keroberos go north, Yue south and Ruby go with whoever" Spinel said "Why is no one going east?" Keroberos asked "Because the adults are that way." Spinel Sun said "Nevermind we'll be back here by 4:30 am deal?" Yue said. "Yes" the other three said "Move out, Sakura's depending on us!" Keroberos said. Soon after that; the guardians moved out.

Iron man was on the east side of the city "Shouldn't you be at home asleep Miss Daidouji?" Iron man asked as she came up to him "I'm sorry I'm just worried and needed to talk to someone" Tomoyo said creeping out of the bush "How long have you been here?" Iron man asked "I've been following you since you left" Tomoyo said "Well I believe you and your friends had an agreement no sneak outs!" Iron man said "I didn't sneak out, I crept out" Tomoyo said "Same thing" Iron man said "How about this, I'll call you first the first chance I get after rescuing Sakura?" Iron man asked "Yes and I'm to return home and sleep?" Tomoyo asked "Yes don't worry if I found anything I'll tell you" Iron man said.

Sakura was trying to get her wrist free 'If I can get my wrist free I can send my locket out in an arrow to point the way to' she thought. Then she felt the cool air on her right wrist, she grabbed the cloth covering her mouth "Why did I just have to get one free, never mind now to send my locket" Sakura said as she said a charm and sent the locket away before replacing the cloth and sliding her wrist back in. 'Sakura 1 Mandarin -1' she thought as she giggled.

It was now midnight "Miss Daidouji, would you like me to carry you home?" Iron man asked "Yes please" Tomoyo said before she saw a glow. She went over the where the glow was to see "IRON MAN!" Tomoyo shouted "What is it?" Iron man asked "That is Sakura's locket, she never takes it off" Tomoyo said "Good girl Sakura" Iron man said smiling "What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked "She sent a clue disguised as another clue" Iron man said "you see; she sent the locket with the chain pointing in an arrow indicating that way to the north, however she made it so the chain arrow was pointing at what was etched into the locket, the sun meaning she can see sunrise in the morning" Iron man explained to Tomoyo "I'll take the locket back to my house," Tomoyo said picking it up before being picked up by Iron man "They are so going to lecture me" Tomoyo said.

Once they arrived, Tomoyo saw an irritated Eriol standing outside in his maroon pyjamas "Sorry I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk" Tomoyo said "Just tell us next time" Eriol said sighing "Oh by the way Sakura sent us her locket" Tomoyo beamed in joy "What?" Eriol asked looking at Sakura's locket. "Are you sure that is her locket?" Eriol asked as the pair walked in "Where were you?" Syaoran said "Walking, anyway I was with Iron man when I found this" Tomoyo said as she gave Syaoran the locket "Sakura's locket, the one I gave her for our anniversary" Syaoran said. "Okay then so why did she send it to that location?" Meiling asked "I don't know, now we have a smaller location to search" Tomoyo said before yawning "Alright to bed now" said a stern voice "Sorry Touya" they all said "Oh and Gaki, can I see the locket?" Touya asked sitting up "yeah sure" Syaoran said throwing the locket to Touya "Thanks Okami" Touya said "What did you call me?" Syaron said "Your name in Chinese is Xiao Lang, little wolf, over here we call a wolf an Okami" Touya said "thanks its better than Gaki, Night Touya" "Night Syaoran" Touya said before opening the locket to see two pictures, one of her family and the other her and Syaoran. The sight of these made Touya shed tears.

"Iron man sir you do realise that at 9am this morning we will have a deadline of 24 hrs" JARVIS said as Iron man flew over the city of Tomoeda "I know JARVIS what time is it now?" Iron man replied "the time is currently 2:00 in the morning sir" JARVIS said "Time to check in, Fujitaka, Sonomi, and Tao come in please I require an update on your status over" Iron man said "This is Fujitaka, I've searched the docks no sign here" Fujitaka said "Tao here we've searched our area and got nothing" Tao grumbled "This is miss Daidouji, bupkiss here I'm afraid even with my bodyguards" Sonomi said "Alright head back home and rest up" Iron man said "Sir this is Col Cross, we've found a broach belonging to the girl" Col Cross said "Alright here?" Iron man asked "below you now sir" he said as Iron man descended. Cross handed him the broach "Mandarin's toying with us" Iron man growled "Alright go back to the bunker and rest up" Iron man said "Yes sir!" Col Cross said.

Iron man was flying by a house when he stopped, outside the house was a tree, but not just any tree a Sakura Tree "Ollie, Ollie Oxen free" Iron man said as he descended to a large window seeing a girl asleep "JARVIS, I've just found her" he said "Alright so where is she?" JARVIS asked "We travelled east and this house has a Sakura tree in the front yard I'm thinking she's where, wake me up at dawn." Iron man said.


	12. The rescue

The rescue

Iron man was fast asleep in the SIMAS jet that arrived "Sir it is currently 5:59 am, dawn is approaching" JARVIS said "Thank you JARVIS, tell me any guards up and about yet?" Iron man asked, as he staying putting his armour back on "Yes sir about a dozen human guards in black uniform" JARVIS said "Mandarin's using mercenaries now oh, come on how confident is he that we won't find this place" Iron man said realising something "Blast!" he yelled "What is it sir?" JARVIS asked "The cave I was in was hidden behind a sand dune from the main road" Iron man said "So that means" SIMAS said "The mandarin was behind the attack on me all those years ago in Afghanistan!" Iron man bellowed "Well then those aren't mercs; they're survivors of the ten rings, payback is a wondrous thing, deploying in 3...2...1...NOW!" Iron man said as he dropped out of SIMAS.

Iron man was on the ground "Isn't payback wondrous?" he asked himself as he knocked on the door "Who is it?" a guard shouted "Special delivery!" Iron man said. The guard opened the door and was knocked out "Now I need to find Sakura!" Iron man said walking in "What a pity that this place is abandon, I could turn this into a nice holiday home" he chuckled until an army of guards appeared "SO this is what's left of the mighty Ten Rings" Iron man mocked "Lord Mandarin will reward us when he sees you captive with the girl" they leader said. "Wanna bet" Iron man said as he delivered an iron clad right hook into the face of the front guard. The other guards loaded their weapons and scattered "He can't hurt us if he can't find us," a guard said. Unfortunately that guard was punched and his weapon snapped in half like a twig. "That's not good" another one said before receiving a knee.

Iron man knew with the guards scattered he had a better chance of finding Sakura and rescuing her, however Iron man became lost "Drats, man how the heck did I get lost" he said looking around until he saw a statue in front of him made of jade. "No way it's one of the Mandarin's Jade Generals, ten times tougher then the terracotta warriors" Iron man said. The rest of the guards appeared behind the Jade General "Okay so Guards, first General second" Iron man said as the guards charged with swords drawn "Not bad however you're all still vulnerable to my REPULSORS" Iron man said as two orbs shot out of his hands towards the guards, when the orbs collided with the guards they fell in a heap, as the Jade statue stood up and bowed, Iron man then bowed.

The Jade General rushed in first delivering a punch only to have Iron man blocked and then slammed his fist into the general's side cracking his Jade body a bit "First, terracotta then water and now Jade what's next shadow?" Iron man asked as he readied his shoulder launcher "sir we target the cracks with the APGs" JARVIS suggested "Good idea Anti-personal guns locking on" Iron man said. The Jade General was preparing his spear and pointed it at Iron man "Target locked FIRE" Iron man said as small rubber bullets fired at the general, The General was hit by majority of them "That is not good" Iron man said as the general was standing "JARVIS charged the uni-beam!" Iron man said as the ARC reactor powering his armour started to glow. Once the uni-beam was launched Iron man noticed it took on the form of a dragon. After the Jade General was reduced to rubble and dust, Iron man moved out "JARVIS, did you see that?" Iron man asked as he dashed up a set of stairs "Yes sir" JARVIS said.

Sakura was falling in and out of consciousness. She started to black out and then she would wake up only to repeat it. She heard a crashing noise and saw a shadowed figure with white light coming from it as she finally blacked-out. Iron man undid her binds and placed an arm under her legs and another behind her shoulders. "Mission complete, moving out SIMAS return to Stark Tokyo Tower!" he said as he started to fire up his flight repulsors "Now to take her to the hospital.

It was a bit after the sun first started to appeared and the roar of jets and a red and gold figure flew through the air "JARVIS which way is the hospital?" Iron man asked his AI "go left and it's the building with the big red cross on it" JARVIS said "cut the sarcasm" Iron man said as he flew to the hospital. He landed outside the emergency entrance where a nurse was walking in "Excuse me nurse I have an injured girl here, she needs medical treatment" Iron man said "This way sir" the nurse said as she got a bed "What happened?" the nurse asked "You know that freak Mandarin?" Iron man asked "Yeah" the nurse replied "he held her for three days" Iron man said "I think she'll be alright however we need to run some tests on just in case" the nurse said.

After a couple of hours the nurse came out to Iron man "Well what's the prognosis?" Iron man asked "She has some minor fatigue and malnutrition from lack of energy but besides from that she's healthy and can go home this afternoon" the nurse said. "Can I see her?" Iron man asked "Yeah sure but she's asleep so keep the noise down a bit please" the nurse said as she lead Iron man to Sakura's hospital room and opened the door to see Sakura asleep in hospital robes in a comfy looking bed with an IV drip in her "she looks peaceful, well I'd better ring her friend now, I'll be back soon" Iron man said to the nurse. Outside in the fresh air Iron man took to the skies and dialled Tomoyo's phone number.

It was lunch time at Tomoeda High and Tomoyo was sitting outside with a Bento and her phone on the ground next; she sighed and looked up into the sky, then her phone started to ring "Moshi Moshi Tomoyo Daidouji speaking," she said "Well I though you would be excited by my call Miss Daidouji" Iron man said "Ironman, does that mean?" Tomoyo asked with tears of joy and happiness developing "When?" Tomoyo asked "This morning around six, I admitted her to Tomoeda general at seven and I found out she has minute malnutrition and fatigue from being kidnapped" Iron man said "What about mental problems?" Tomoyo asked "none anyway Sakura is about to wake up so head around here" Iron man said hanging up. Tomoyo was now in tears of joy, she decided to call up Touya. "Hello Touya Kinomoto speaking" Touya said on the other end "Touya; this is Tomoyo, he found her Ironman found Sakura" Tomoyo said "Where is she?" Touya asked "The hospital" Tomoyo answered "Are you going there?" he asked "yeah I'm at lunch now so I'll be there soon." Tomoyo said.

At the hospital Tomoyo met up with Touya and the pair went in to see Sakura "Ah, just in time!" Iron man said seeing the pair "She just woke up so try and keep the noise down" he added opening the door "Sakura?" Tomoyo asked softly "Hey" Sakura said sleeply "how are you feeling?" Tomoyo asked "Better, now I've slept however" Sakura said only to be interrupted by a stomach growl "Wow you are hungry aren't you kaiju" Touya said as he came in and sat down on his sister's bed "Touya" Sakura said glomping her brother in tears "great first Naruku and now you" Touya grumble "But at least your safe" he finished by wrapping his arms around his sister.

Tomoyo brought Sakura some clothes so she could change and Touya went to get some food "So you don't have mental symptoms because of a dream you had of you mother?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura came out and Touya came in "Here I got your favourite" Touya said "Thanks Touya" she giggled "The doctors say you can get out of here soon" Touya said "Yep" Sakura replied "Oh no I've got to go lunch ended five minutes ago" Tomoyo panicked "We'll pick you up after school Sakura" Touya said leaving "Why don't I leave now if that's okay with a nurse?" Sakura asked "Sure why not" Touya said.


	13. The Armour

The armour

At Tomoeda high school Syaoran and Eriol were playing chess in the classroom with the rest of the gang watching "Do you know where Tomoyo is?" Rika asked "Not a clue, check" Eriol said "Not bad" Syaoran said before the door slid open to reveal Tomoyo "Where have you been?" Naoko asked "The hospital" Tomoyo smiled. Eriol was shocked by this "Are you okay?" he asked as he rushed over and held her hands "I'm fine it's her you've got to ask" Tomoyo said "Hey guys" Sakura said smiling. This time it was Syaoran's turn he ran up and hugged her and kiss tenderly while stroking her hair "Don't ever do that again okay?" Syaoran asked as Sakura lowered her head onto his shoulder. "Okay" she said softly rubbing his back to calm him down. The others just smiled "they needs to be alone for awhile come on" Eriol said "but" Meiling said before Chiharu and Naoko grabbed her and pulled her out "NO FAIR" she yelled making Syaoran and Sakura giggled "So tell me what happened while I was gone?" Sakura asked "As you see Eriol and Meiling arrived to help us search, my sister Feimei came as well so did Naruku and Suppi" Syaoran said as he rested his forehead against hers "So now I have to watch out for Feimei huh?" Sakura joked.

After awhile the group headed out into the school grounds for PE with Terada, Tomoyo noticed Iron man glaring at Terada who looked sheepish "Oh yeah we forgot Ironman interrogated Terada sensei" Chiharu said "He deserved it" Syaoran growled as he tightened his grip on Sakura "Easy Syaoran" Eriol chuckled "How do we know he's not still working for Mandarin?" Meiling asked in a don't mess with me tone of voice "Easy, he was forced into tricking Sakura and then he got slammed big time by the Iron man" Chiharu said "You're not yourself" Takashi said "I know sorry" she said blushing "You're so cute when you blush" Takashi said softly "Ah Ms Kinomoto your back" Terada sensei said as the rest of the class refrained from bombarding her with questions "Good to be back and your forgiven sensei" Sakura said. Ironman watched the display "I still have a bad feeling about this guy" Iron man growled "I still think the verdict still out on him" JARVIS said "Oh sir call incoming" he added.

"Hello this is Tony Stark speaking" Iron man said "Hey daddy" a young girl said "Ah pepper how my little princess today?" Tony asked "Good I started school" she whispered making Tony laughed "Don't let your brother hear you say that" he said. Sakura looked up knowing Iron man was in a good mood "Um Sakura have you been home at all?" Eriol asked "um no" Sakura said softly "Sir please excuse our group, we're going to take Sakura home" Syaoran said glaring at Tomoyo who mouthed what, "Okay however be safe I don't need another appearance by the Mandarin "Are you nervous Terada?" Iron man asked stepping onto the ground. "Just a bit but considering tomorrow's the deadline who knows what will happen?" Ironman said "Alright Ironman-sama look after them" Terada said "Of course now you kids walking?" Iron man asked "Yeah my house isn't fair away" Sakura said "Good, go straight there and no shilly-shallying" Iron man said.

The group started to walk home with Syaoran carrying Sakura. "Well, well, well this is a surprise Miss Kinomoto" a voice said "Look our friend here has came from hospital and would like to go home, watch a few DVDs and relax so could you kindly move Mr Mandarin" Rika growled "Ooh feisty!" Mandarin said as Terracotta warriors and a Jade General appeared behind him "Retrieve the girl and her female friends then bring them to me" Mandarin ordered as they marched forwards, Eriol and Syaoran went to defend, Sakura noticed a presence and turned around to see a suit of archaic magical armour standing there with two massive swords in its hands. Sakura was scared "Who are you?" she whispered "Help" it said in a hollow metallic voice. The armour walked forward Syaoran and Eriol were stunned by this "what is that thing?" Mandarin bellowed "Protection for the girl" the armour said to Mandarin was sneering at the new arrival on the scene "attack destroy that armour and then bring me the girls!" Mandarin shouted.

The armour walked forward with its swords relaxed and by its side "I wonder" Eriol said looking at the armour "I've gotta get this and show Kero" Tomoyo said retrieving her camera and turning it on and filming what was happening in front of them. As one of the terracotta soldiers attacked the armour would turn it into rubble the second it was in range of its blades. The Jade General was standing there analysing the armour's attack patterns and found its weakness. It drew its blade and struck the black area between the bracer and the upper arm guard making from the elbow down drop onto the ground "That stung" the armour said as the arm reattached itself. "WHAT!" The group gasped "Clever" the armour said as it delivered a swift punch turning the Jade General into rubble and dust.

Sakura stood there stunned was it started to rain lightly "Sakura, come on" Tomoyo said nudging her "sure" she said looking around "that armour thing's gone" Rika said "Let's get to Sakura's house, get dried and warm" Meiling said. "Good idea" Eriol said holding his jacket up like an umbrella was Rika and Tomoyo went under there, Takashi and Syaoran did the same thing before running.

At Sakura's house Naruku and Yukito were studying with Touya "Man Prof Akamaki gave us a ton of homework" Naruku complained as Kero, Kai and Suppi raced down "Guys what are you up to?" Touya asked "Suppi had sugar!" Kero panicked "Brilliant hold on," Naruku went to the kitchen as the doorbell rang "I'll get it" Touya said getting up and going to the door. Naruku came back in with a bread roll "Suppi eat this it's sugary" Naruku said "SSUUGGAARR!" Suppi growled devouring the bread roll in one swift gulp "Ahh thank you Naruku" Suppi said as his calm self "Is it safe now?" Kero asked "Yes it is Kero" Touya said entering the room, following Touya was a group of wet kids "Sakura you're okay" Naruku said hugging her "I'm glad to see your okay now I'll get something warm for you" Yukito said as Touya entered with warm towels for the gang "Hey Kero I've got some footage for you to look at" Tomoyo said. "Sure thing" Kero said.

After drying off Tomoyo hooked her camera up and showed the animal guardians the footage "It can't be" Kero said "What?" Sakura asked "Sakura that armour is a Clow card of amass proportions, it's the Armour card and Clow Reed created it as a last line of defence for the Cardcaptor if they are in immense danger" Kero said "also it cannot be captured but it selects who uses it" Eriol added his two cents "Okay so who did it choose?" Tomoyo asked "I don't know, rumours also say that it can harmonise with technology" Kero said. "Are you serious if Mandarin gets his hands on that card its game over and we lose" Syaoran said "So we need to find out who can summon Clow's armour" Kero said "But first we should wait until Dad gets home" Sakura said. Then Tomoyo's phone went off "Hello" Tomoyo said almost flinching "Tomoyo Daidouji where are you?" it was her mother "I'm at the Kinomoto residence with Sakura and the others" Tomoyo said "What she's okay, does her father know, put her on please" Sonomi said. Sakura was handed the phone and talked to Sonomi for awhile before handing it back to Tomoyo. "I'm home" Fujitaka said as he walked in the door "DAD!" Sakura cheered nearly colliding with him, his eye filled up with tears of happiness and joy "Your okay" he said as the two hugged "Kawaii" Tomoyo said with tears in her eyes.

That night in the city a figure stood after exiting the airport, he took a cigar out and lit it "Japan, it feels good to be back" he said taking a big draw of his cigar and blew the smoke out before walking off.

* * *

I woul like to Thank Animeguy1101 for the firwst reveiw of this story of mine


	14. The Visitor

The visitor

The next day was a student free day for Tomoeda high school for Sakura could happily sleep in. Kero was curled up on her bed. Sakrua was hugging her teddy bear from Syaoran with a smile on her face "Syaoran" she whispered "pudding, yummy pudding" Kero said asleep "Sakura time to wake up, its pass nine o'clock" Touya yelled from downstairs. Sakura woke up "I'm going to kill him for disturbing my dream" Sakura growled "Why, the dream's going to be reality anyway" Kero said stretching "Morning" Sakura said sitting on the edge of her bed smiling at her guardian "Morning Sakura" Kero greeted her.

Sakura got dressed in a long sleeved pink shirt with white sleeves, her new iconic winged star emblem, cargo pants and put her hair up into pigtails. "Morning" Sakura chirped "uh oh, I disturbed a dream didn't I?" Touya asked "yep and it was such a nice dream" Sakura said with the whole shojo manga thing happening to her "Does that always happen after one of those dreams?" Touya asked "Pretty much only she hasn't got that I found my one true love look in her eyes yet" Kero chuckled "Okay, I'm off now" Sakura said as Kero flew into her bag before she left.

Downtown a man with brown hair arranged into two wings was looking for something. "Man I came here looking for a little excitement and no such, man this sucks" he said lighting a cigar. "Come guys, we're going to be late" he heard a voice say as two girls and two guys rushed by "Young love" he growled "Great where's Sakura" the girl from before said "There she is and she brought Takashi, Syaoran and Chiharu with her" Naoko said "Syaoran?" the man thought to himself 'What the heck is that Li clan squirt doing here?' he thought 'Let's see six girls, three guys dangerous mix of people' the stranger thought,

At Stark Tokyo Tower, Tony Stark was reading a Manga, "Man this author is diluted when it comes to ideas" Tony said to JARVIS "What do you mean sir?" JARVIS asked "I mean they is no way that a kid this age can become some super hero just by eating a piece of sushi" Tony laughed "It is directed at teenagers sir" JARVIS said. "I wonder what the kids are doing." Tony said as he turned the page.

The gang was having some fun at Penguin Park. They sat under the cherry blossom tree and had a picnic "Hey when's Kenji coming?" Sakura asked "He had to help his dad with something at the bookstore, but he'll be by later" Naoko said smiling. Meiling sighed "Hey what's wrong?" Syaoran asked "I'm the only single girl here" she replied "No, you're not" Tomoyo said "Oh, yes I am I've seen you two" Meiling said before being muffled by Tomoyo in a panic "What did she mean?" Chiharu said looking at her "nothing" Tomoyo blushed "LIAR!" the rest of the group yelled, "okay I've kind of been dating" Tomoyo said shyly "me" Eriol said placing his arm tenderly around Tomoyo. Sakura had a smirk on her face before shouting "KAWAII!" "Oh no" Syaoran said as Sakura giggled. "Hey guys sorry I'm late" Kenji said "That's okay we were just about to start" Sakura said as Kenji sat down behind Naoko "Hey did you guys hear about the incident in Canada a couple of days ago?" Kenji asked "What happened?" Tomoyo asked "Apparently a group of terrorists were clawed at," Kenji said "wait you mean those guys attacked by a wild animal?" Sakura asked "Yeah only it wasn't an animal but a werewolf!" Kenji said "HOE!" Sakura squealed before hiding behind Syaoran "Sorry Sakura" Kenji apologized "That's okay now the food's getting cold and the drinks are getting warm" Tomoyo said handing out plates.

Iron man was patrolling the streets looking for any sign of the Mandarin when he neared the park he saw the group and descended to check on the group. "Heads up" Kenji said throwing a Frisbee at Rika "Kenji you threw it too high" Rika said. Iron man caught the Frisbee and landed passing it to Rika "Hey guys having some fun?" Iron man asked to which the group responded yes "That's good, no signs of Mandarin even if the deadline was last week" Iron man said. "Hey Iron man did you hear about the wild animal attack in Canada?" Chiharu asked "Oh yes that wasn't an animal or werewolf but a mutant" Iron man said, "Wait, you mean some with genetic powers?" Tomoyo asked "Pretty much" Iron man said. Sakura was startled and hid behind Syaoran; "don't worry this one's a friend of mine" Iron man said. "That's good" Sakura breathed "Well I'll get out of here and back on patrol" Iron man said.

After a while on patrol Iron man found a platoon of Terracotta warriors with a new type of soldier "What the heck are those?" Iron man asked descending to check it out. At the same time in the park Sakura felt something "What the heck?" Sakura said before an orb of green smoke appeared sending everyone screaming in a panic "Not this guy again" Chiharu groaned "Nice to see you too, in fact it's so nice I brought you a little gift, my new obsidian guardians" Mandarin said as dark grey version of his terracotta warriors appeared wielding a spear in one hand and a shield in the other "Okay we can so take those" Syaoran said as he, Sakura, Eriol and Kenji prepared for battle. "Guys back here" Tomoyo yelled as the civilians of the group hid behind a tree.

Just a bit away from the group stood the stranger who turned and walked a bit before dropping a duffel bag on the park floor and unzipped his jacket "Now for some excitement" the stranger said zipping up a yellow and blue sleeveless shirt, the blue was on the outside of the shirt with two yellow on each side located on the lower half of the shirt. The blue continued down onto his yellow pants stopping before the knee, He then flipped up a yellow and blue mask. "Time to do what I do best" the stranger said.

Mandarin had the group on the ropes "those guardians are too strong" Eriol said gasping for air. "Sorry I can't help you there Eriol" Mandarin mocked "You know that is real annoying bub" a voice said "WOLVERINE!" Mandarin said as Wolverine came charging out of the bush and drew his six metal claws, each claw had a length of 30cm "Wolverine?" The group asked seeing Wolverine slice and dice the obsidian guardians "We couldn't beat one and this guy has taken down three" Syaoran groaned "Hey bub you got anything that packs a bit more challenge?" Wolverine asked "Fight this" Mandarin said as one of his rings started to glow blue as it launched out a beam of blue light "hey no fair!" Wolverine growled "All's fair in love and war" Mandarin said "RELEASE!" Sakura said as her key turned into her wand "Windy bind the Mandarin in chains WINDY!" Sakura ordered as the windy circled around the Mandarin "Dispel wind bindings and turn on your own!" Mandarin said as another ring glow purple as Windy changed target to Sakura "Sakura get out of there!" Eriol said as the windy hit Sakura causing her pain "SAKURA, NO!" Tomoyo said as her body started to be enveloped by a blue light which then was channelled into her hands and she pushed her hands forward releasing the light like Iron man did with his Repulsor. Sakura looked stunned "did I just" Tomoyo started but didn't finished due to her fainting. Mandarin was as confused as the others and retreated.

"Well kids it's been real" Wolverine said donning his civvies "See you later" he said walking off with a cigar in his hand.


	15. The vision

The vision

After patrolling the city Ironman went back to Stark Tokyo Tower to rest "Man what a day" Tony grumble as he flopped down on the couch. He looked back at his armoury where he kept the mark 3 and the armour card. "You and I are going to take down the mandarin" he said to the last remaining Clow card in his armoury "But how to I merge magic and tech together?" Tony said as he closed his eyes.

After Tony drifted to sleep he started to dream, he was looking at Tomoeda Tower, the site of the final judgement only this time. The mandarin was there fighting the magical beings. "Sakura book flee!" Sakura yelled as a pink book started to glow with a pink light and then it zoomed away towards Iron man who caught and said a few words to it releasing the cards encasing him in a sphere made by the Sakura Cards before beams of light hit in causing the armour to glow blue.

Tony woke up "A vision?" he asked "JARVIS time?" "It is currently 9:07 at night" JARVIS said as the digital clock readout appeared on the window in front of him "Sir, are you okay?" JARVIS asked "Yeah call Sakura for me, please" Tony requested walking to the armoury.

At the Kinomoto residence Tomoyo was on the lounge sleep when the phone rang "Hello Sakura Kinomoto speaking" she said "Hello Sakura I need to talk with Kero for a second" Iron man requested "Yeah sure" Sakura said taking the phone to Kero, "Kero Iron man wants to talk to you" Sakura said placing the phone near him "Hey Iron Man what's up?" Kero asked "I think I have found a way to merge the cards with my armour" Iron man said "I'm listening" Kero said "I had vision about an upcoming fight, anyway the Sakura cards came to me and gave me their powers through a special way any guesses how?" Iron man asked "Maybe we have to ask the cards permission to use their power" Kero said "Wait I think; I did that before" Iron man said.

Afghanistan 10 years ago  
Iron man had just walked into the area where the Clow book was kept while wearing his mark 1, he picked up the armour card before hearing a roar. "Who's there?" Iron man asked charging his flamethrowers "I know something's there" 'Iron man place you right hand on the book' a voice whispered "Okay" Iron man said as he placed his hand on the book 'now repeat what I say' the whisper said to him telling him what to say. "Alright then: I Iron man invoke the ancient truce, Between Magic and Technology, Contract initiate" Iron man said as he armour glowed white. After the light faded Iron man stood there in a slightly improved suit with a sun on his left arm and a crescent moon on his right arm. "Come on out then you overgrown pest!" Iron man said as a monstrous snake appeared "SWORD CARD" Iron man yelled as a sword appeared and he used it to cleave the snake in half. "That was easy" Iron man said before the whisper came back and said 'contract terminated' returning Iron man to his normal mark 1 armour.

"So a whisper told you about this ability, meet me in the park" Kero said. "Be there in five" Iron man said. Kero hung up and went to the what he affectionately called the Sakura Drawer and took the book out "man I hope Sakura won't get angry but if what Iron man saw came true then Iron man is the backup guardian" Kero said. After ten minutes Kero made it to Penguin Park and saw Iron man on top of King Penguin. "So you're here now and with the book as well now shall we?" Iron man asked as Kero pulled the book out and it floated in front of Iron man. "Okay here we go: Ancient star hear my plight Help me now, combine technology with your light Star book contact now!" Iron man said as Sakura's magic circle appeared under Iron Man creating a whirlwind around him "Iron man, I Keroberos guardian beast of the seal here by name you a Sakura card Knight, charged with the protection of the Sakura cards in the event of the Card mistress' demise or stated otherwise" Kero said in a serious tone of voice "I accept the role" Iron man said.

Meanwhile at the Mandarin's hideout, "I will finally achieved my ultimate goal, with my rings of power and these power enhancing gloves I will finally take over the world and hold the Clow cards in hand and use my sinister power to change them into the mandarin cards!" Mandarin said before chuckling evilly.

Kero flew back into Sakura's room and put the book back in its drawer and downstairs. "Hey any pudding left?" he asked "sure stuffed toy" Meiling said "Ah little girl, I missed you" Kero joked "So what happened with Tomoyo?" Kero asked "she just was covered in translucent light then she directed it at the Mandarin" Sakura said as she placed a damp cloth on Tomoyo's head "I think that being around Eriol, Syaoran and you has given Tomoyo limited magical power that can only manifest themselves in time of great danger" Kero said "So can we do that?" Chiharu asked "Well you might however waking them up is extremely dangerous, put simply if you activate your magic you could die" Kero said sternly "then why is Tomoyo just out cold?" Naoko asked "I don't know" Kero said. "Next question how was your day?" Kero asked "Well besides the attack rather well" Syaoran said 'great now the Mandarin can turn my attacks right back at me' Sakura thought. Just then Tomoyo woke up "hey guys how long have I been out?" she asked "couple of hours" Eriol said hugging her, "So do you what happened?" Tomoyo asked "You and the others may have developed powers; so far we've seen Tomoyo's light blast who know what the other's will be" Kero said.

At the Mandarin's hideout he was placing his last ring on the gauntlet "Now I shall have the ultimate power soon" Mandarin said placing his hands into the golden clawed gloves "Now to test fire my new weapon" Mandarin said as he charged his weapon and fired his left index finger ring releasing a jet of white flames, and then laughed as he saw the target he was aiming at was melted. "Perfect"

Iron man had an ominous feeling about the next week "JARVIS, do we know where the Mandarin is?" Iron man asked "No sir I haven't the foggiest clue" JARVIS said "hopefully soon his plans will be revealed" Iron man said staring over the city. 


	16. The Fight

The fight

During the day the Cardcaptors' minds kept wandering to what was going to happen. "Class dismissed" the teacher said as the bell rang. "Guys do you think the Mandarin will attack tonight?" Syaoran asked "Hope not, Tomoyo's not ready, and the three of us don't know what to expect" Eriol said concern evident in his voice "The guardians will be by our side and with each other no one will defeat the Cardcaptors, Guardian of the Clow!" Meiling shout with triumph in her voice "I agree, however we have to plan our attack" Sakura said earning a groan from Meiling.

Tony was preparing his suit should the Mandarin come tonight "I have a bad feeling JARVIS" Tony said glancing outside to see the setting sun spread it red colour around the sky. "Red sky at Night Shepard's delight, Red sky at morning Sailors warning, It's going to be nice tomorrow" Tony said referring to an old saying about the weather. "Perhaps you can go to the park and have a nice walk" JARVIS said "Yeah that would be nice" Tony said.

On the tower that was home to the final judgement stood the Mandarin in his battle armour "Now Captors come to me so I can finally calm my revenge!" he said before malevolently laughing, sending it over the area, the laugh was so sinister that it made people freeze from fear. Touya stood looking at the tower from the window in the front room "Squirt?" Touya said "Don't try and stop me!" Sakura said opening the door; "Sometimes, I wonder if I'm needed anymore" Touya admitted "And did is your conclusion?" Sakura asked not facing the door as Eriol, Tomoyo, Yukito, Syaoran, Meiling, Naruku, Kero and Kai joined her "I can't always protect you but I can make sure your safe, Gaki, protect her" Touya said "with my life if I have to!" Syaoran said. "We'll be back sometime around 11 if we're lucky" Sakura said before Touya embraced her "make sure you do Sakura, I don't want to lose you like mum" Touya said as tears started to sting his eyes "All of us will make it back and if not then I wanted you to know you're the best Brother I ever had" Sakura said hugging her brother back for what could be the last time. "Xiao, it's time" Kai said as the group had tears brimming in their eyes. "Now get out there and make sure that he never wished he set eyes on the Kinomoto clan!" Touya cheered.

At the Tower everyone was ready, Eriol, Meiling and Syaoran were wearing their tradional battle robes, Sakura wore an updated version of her final judgement battle costume, Tomoyo was wearing a ninja inspired outfit, "let's do this" Sakura said "Hoi! Wait for me!" it was Kenji wearing his robes was a red karate gi with a cape and flame decal on it "I'm joining in too, Naoko wanted me to protect her friends" Kenji said beaming "We'll then shall we?" Eriol asked as they entered the elevator up to the platform.

Once they reached the top Yukito and Kero's wing came out and wrapped them like a cocoon releasing Yue and Keroberos, the same happened with Suppi and Naruku becoming Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun while Kai was surrounded by a bright white light transforming him into a wolf version of Keroberos "Kai Lang nice of you to join us" Keroberos said "no problem my old friend" Kai Lang said "now the battle begins!" Sakura said as they reached the Mandarin "Young people out on a school night, I guess your parents forgot the curfew was set for an hour ago!" Mandarin mocked "enough talk let's fight" Ruby said flinging crystal shards at Mandarin fired a beam of energy from his Impact Beam ring sending Naruku crashing into the steel framework before she hit the floor "RUBY!" Eriol shouted "Oh key of my star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light RELEASE!" Sakura said activating her staff. Syaoran and Kenji drew they weapons "Now Sword card, help me defend my friends Sword card" Sakura said as she called forth her sword card "Impressive you three have swords, while I have ten rings of power amplified by my gauntlets so I can hardly see how I can...Lose!" Mandarin gloated. "I have a bad feeling about this, guys" Kenji said. Mandarin lifted his right hand and covered the tower and himself with a mass of darkness "Tell me little children, are you afraid of the dark, if so then good, if not then you shall know why you first feared the darkness" the Mandarin informed them.

"Sir, the cardcaptors have entered battle against Manadrin" JARVIS informed Tony "How long ago?" Tony asked panic setting in "I don't know all I know is the Mandarin has them trapped in darkness" JARVIS said. "Prepare my suit NOW!" Tony said rushing to the armoury.

The cardcaptors were surrounded by darkness "Light card illuminate the darkness Light card!" Sakura ordered of her card as her staff glowed brightly chasing the darkness away "Too bad your little spell will not save you this time Sakura Kinomoto, just like it did not save those before you" Mandarin gloated. "Then I shall do what must be done!" Sakura growled fury deep in her voice "Nice words, too bad I don't have my camera on hand" Tomoyo said "Now shall we, Fiery transform into a phoenix and attack the mandarin FIERY" Sakura said as the fiery card ignited into a beautiful phoenix "pathetic" Mandarin said launching a beam of ice at the firebird "What, he's freezing fire?" Meiling asked as the Fiery turned into card form "Guys I have no choice, Kero" Sakura said looking at her guardian "I understand" Keroberos said "Sakura book, I Sakura you mistress command you to flee!" Sakura said as the book of Sakura turned into a bright pink light and took off.

Iron man was on his way to the tower when he saw a bright light coming towards him "JARVIS analyse is it magic or tech?" he asked "sir it appears to be magic" JARVIS quickly analysed the light "then the last gambit has began" Iron man said reaching out for the light as it turned into the Sakura Book.

"Ancient Star, combine my armour with your light Contract Initiate!" Iron man said. The latch on the book opened and the cards started to fly out and surrounded Iron man and each card fired out a light towards him and then quickly flew back into leaving Iron man with a glowing blue aura almost like electricity, "Armour card infusion NOW!" Iron man said as the light died down and his armour started to morph the upper arm and leg armour became fully golden and stars appeared on the greaves and bracers of his armour and two massive white bird wings came forth from his back. "This is so cool" Iron man said as his HUD finished formatting itself, it still had the widget on the lower right but now on the left he had a rectangle which would show which cards he was using "let's go!" Iron man said taking flight.

Back at the tower Mandarin had knocked out everyone except Sakura "now little you have met your doom for I AM YOUR DOOM!" Mandarin snarled as he saw a blur of red, gold and white "and I AM IRON MAN" Iron man declared.


	17. The Showdown

The showdown

Iron man stood there facing the mandarin "I like the new suit" Mandarin commented, "Nice gloves tell me do they have a shell opening option?" Iron man said "Once, against east faces west in combat, the only difference is that the east will be victorious!" Mandarin roared "JARVIS loaded up Sakura program Fight" Iron man said as the left rectangle on his HUD showed a picture of the Fight card "I'm going to enjoy this" Iron man said throwing a punch.

Mandarin was dashing forward as Iron man threw his punch he blocked it and then try to punch Iron man only to be blocked "Not bad now I do this!" Mandarin snarled raising his leg, Iron man blocked with his leg "My turn" Iron man said performing a powerful combo "you want some ice with that punch?" Iron man said after removing his fist from the Mandarin's side "How about this?" Mandarin said firing his impact beam at close range "JARVIS Sakura Program shield activate!" Iron man said as a layer of energy surrounded his suit. Iron man quickly put some distance between him and the Mandarin "JARVIS just uploading the card as a program isn't working I need to say what they have to do" Iron man said "Of course sir" JARVIS said "I've got JARVIS Activate APG" Iron man "Now shot card use the APG and aim for the mandarin SHOT CARD" Iron man said as multiple beams of light shot out and headed for the mandarin "not good" Mandarin said as the beams collided with him "Bullseye, ready to give up?" Iron man asked "NEVER!" Mandarin bellowed unleashing the effect of his vortex ring "Now go away! He said pushing Iron man off the tower "Fly card spread your wings FLY CARD!" Iron man said as the wings on his back turned into light and propelled him upwards "You're like an annoying insect, warriors ATTACK!" Mandarin now both furious and annoyed ordered his soldiers "this could be bad." Iron man commented.

At the group, Kenji groaned "Anybody got the numberplate of what hit us?" he joked "I believe that your attempt at humour was ill-timed" Eriol said with a headache "Oh boy we got severely thrashed" Kero said "Good thing the fight is not over yet!" Kai said "SAKURA!" Syaoran shouted "SYAORAN, You're okay" Sakura said glomping Syaoran "What happened?" Meiling asked "see for yourself!" Sakura exclaimed point at the amped up Iron man armour "What happened to him?" Suppi asked "he infused the cards' power into his suit through the armour card" Kero said. "Nice to see you awake, but I need help with these terracotta soldiers!" Iron man said struggling "Girls stay here, guardians back to battle" Eriol said.

Iron man and Mandrin was going at it fist to fist, "Try on my white light beam" Mandarin said firing the beam for his left thumb "Through card make me phase THROUGH CARD!" Iron man said as the white beam went through Iron man and collided with one of his soldiers. Iron man decided to hit back "Power card increase my strength POWER" Iron man said as his right fist doubled in size "Now this will be fun" Iron man chuckled as he swung connected his fist with two soldiers and the Mandarin "Now for my electro-beam" Mandarin said as a bolt of lightning lunged at Iron man, hitting him "That was not an electrical attack, This is an electrically attack, Thunder card energize my left repulsor THUNDER" Iron man said as the Thunder appeared and was quickly absorbed by the star and Iron man's left arm "THUNDER REPULSOR FIRE!" Iron man said as a bolt of white lighting surged towards the mandarin.

Sakura had summoned her staff and was using it in battle, Meiling was also battling and Tomoyo was using her light blasts to destroy the soldiers "That's another one!" Tomoyo cheered "I'm on five" Meiling compared "Suffer in defeat girls for I have nine" Sakura said "Pitiful compare to my twenty" Kenji said "I'm on twenty seven" Eriol gloated "Dream on Eriol everyone knows I'm winning on thirty six" Syaoran shouted "thirty six, just wait until he hears how many we have" Keroberos said swiping some more soldiers. "Now, now Keroberos not everything is a contest" Spinel sun unleashing a wave of purple energy at his foes "They won't stop coming!" Keroberos said as he breathed fire making them melt.

Iron man was once again struggling against the Mandarin "You will not win" Iron man said giving Manadrin a headbutt. "No, I will win and then you shall die!" Mandarin snarled as he delivered another attack from his ring "Sir your armour currently has 51% power and it is quickly draining" JARVIS cautioned "I know, the Mandarin is also losing energy and that means soon we'll have to deliver the big one" Iron man said in a grim tone of voice.

Sakura was quickly tiring "I don't more how much longer I...can...keep...fighting" she heavily panted out, her vision was blurring and that meant it was not a good thing, if she couldn't see then she couldn't fight at her best; meaning she was going to be injured, Tomoyo noticed her best friend waving and she rushed over "Sakura what's wrong?" she panicked holding onto her waist "I'm nearly out of power" Sakura said breathless "Hold on its nearly dawn hold on until then" Tomoyo said with tears in her eyes "The reason I'm out of energy is because I was using it to protect everyone here, hence the reason why you are awake" Sakura said with a sad smile appearing on her face "No, no please don't die" Tomoyo cried "I'm not dying I'm ti..." Sakura didn't finished as her eyes closed and her body started losing heat "Sakura" Tomoyo cried tears visibly falling from her eyes.

Iron man noticed something wasn't right but what he didn't know "Sir it appears we've lost someone" JARVIS said in despair "who?" Iron man asked turning around "no, it can't be!" he had tears welling up in his eyes from the sight before him "Sakura" he whispered. "YES I have done it the guardian is decreased, I win" Mandarin claimed "Not yet" Iron man barked thrusting his fist into the face of his opponent "You are going down!" Iron man roared. "Oh what are you doing about?" Mandarin sneered "Simple I'm taking your toys!" Iron man said "Oh and how are you doing to do that! Pray tell?" Mandarin had Iron man there none of the Sakura card could retrieve items.

"Time card freeze time" Iron ordered as a yellow looking aura appeared and froze the city. Iron man raced over and grabbed the gauntlets removing them from his hands and threw them on the ground "Time restore" Iron man ordered his eyes flashing white "What happened and where are my gauntlets?" Mandarin asked confused, he spotted them over near the railings as a bright ball of light was shot at them "You tyranny ends NOW!" Iron man shouted. "Now you have no rings or gauntlets and I have the cards but now we are uneven in my favour!" Iron man declared walking closer to his opponent. "Game" Iron man summoned a futuristic looking rapier, "Set" he raised it walking closer. "MATCH!" he roared as he brought the sword down only to have it blocked by a shield "What how did you get you rings back?" Iron man asked. "What was that about Game set match?" Mandarin asked before laughing in almost an evil howl "What now?" Tomoyo asked looking around the scene.


	18. The Victory

The victory

Iron man was shocked and confused "Now I shall be taking your powers" Mandarin gloated as he walked forward "I couldn't save her" Iron man despaired "Mandarin will win" he continued as rain started pouring down on the iron hero "this is it, the end, will I lived a good and noble life. I guess all that is left to say is goodbye" Iron man farewelled "I wish this could've turned out better, I just hope Sakura will wake up and obtain victory" Iron man said before a pink glow consumed him.

"What trickery is this?" Mandarin shouted noticing the pink glow, Tomoyo was also looking until a beam came towards them hit Sakura and disappeared, then she heard a gasp of air from Sakura who started to cough "see, I told you all I needed was a little nap and the power of the hope card" Sakura said "Er... Sakura all you said was I'm not dying but that's okay" Tomoyo laughed hugging her friend "IRON MAN SAKURA"S AWAKE!" Tomoyo shouted "She's what?" Iron man asked looking up to see an infuriated Mandarin coming to him "Sakura let's do it" Iron man assured her to which he received a nod and Sakura walked over to him.

"Watery, transform into a dragon Watery" Sakura and Iron man ordered creating a dragon like the one Mandarin did at the aquarium "Thunder card use the water dragon as a cannon THUNDER" Iron man said letting loose a lightning bolt into the dragon "mirror card create nine reflection of the water dragon MIRROR" Sakura ordered as nine more dragons appeared "Which one is which?" Iron man taunted as the dragon fired their lightning "I don't know which one to strike down" Mandarin panicked before being hit with a full barrage of lightning bolts and dragon tidal waves "NOOOOOOO!" Mandarin screamed in defeat.

The Mandarin was on his hands and knees covered in water with sparks of lightning coming off him "Wow look a hydroelectric piece of fruit" Kenji joked. "This is not over you little punks!" Mandarin growled getting off the ground which one of his ten rings glowing with power "Now feel the wraith of the Mandarin!" he shouted as a fusion energy ball created from all ten rings pulsated in his hand like a small dark star.

"Eriol Sakura use you master staffs to help me defeat Mandarin once and for all" Iron man ordered as Sakura and Eriol summoned their master staffs and held them out, Iron man placed a hand on both of the staffs "Now Syaoran and Meiling behind Sakura, Tomoyo you and Kenji the same behind Eriol" Iron man ordered again. "Let's hope this works" Sakura said "me too Sakura me too." Iron man said.

The staffs generated a white light which travelled to Iron man being routed to his chest repulsor which went from a technological blue glow to a warm golden glow which spread to his wing "DARK STAR BLAST" Manadrin shouted launching the star at them "GOLDEN DRAGON REPUSLOR!" Iron man said launching a repulsor blast in the form of a beautiful golden Dragon. "It's now or never" Sakura said nervous.

The two attacks were heading for each other. They collided with the gold dragon coming out of the explosion and struck the mandarin in the chest sending him flying into a wall. The blast was so bright that everyone there had to shield their eyes to stop from becoming blind. In the cover of teh bright light the Mandarin got away badly injured with no rings.

"We did it, we did it" Tomoyo cheered jumping up and down "yeah but question is when will here be back?" Syaoran asked with Sakura in his arms nuzzling under her chin "You did well young Cardcaptors" Kai said walking over with Yue supporting an injured Ruby Moon and Keroberos walking next to a limping Spinel Sun "Well that didn't go according to plan did it?" Eriol laughed which caused the group to laugh. What the cardcaptors didn't know was that the sun was rising "Well looks like we have a nice day ahead of us starting off with dawn on the observation platform of the tallest tower in all of Tomoeda" Iron man said as the group turned "Wow this is so cool" Meiling admitted as the guardian turned back into their cover form "Ouch I thought that it wasn't going to hurt in this form" Suppi griped "Loosen up at least you don't have to have crutches" Naruki griped wincing in pain. Iron man placed his hand on the Sakura Card Book and said "Contract terminated" as he was returned to normal armour. "One quick question: how do we get down?" Meiling asked noticing the damaged elevator "SIMAS we require pick up and med supplies ASAP" Iron man said into a wrist-comm. "understood sir ETA seven point five minutes" SIMAS said taking off from hangar.

"In the headlines this morning a terrorist known as the Mandarin engaged in combat with Iron man on top of Tomoeda Tower early this morning as a press release from Stark Industries said as video evidence did see Iron man arrive at the tower" a journalist said. "Bah what no mention of us?" Naruki asked "I wanted to keep you guys out of it" Iron man said as the guys now dressed in casual clothes watched the morning news "Okay, breakfast guys" Yukito said walking in with enough trays from a buffet breakfast. "Wow a buffet breakfast never had one of those before" Sakura admitted "Not to mention we haven't had breakfast as a group like this for a long time" Syaoran said grabbing a piece of toast "Did you know that" "Quiet Takashi" the group laughed as Takashi simply took a bite of his crepe "This seriously good, my complements to the chef" Tomoyo sighed before sinking into Eriol.

In a small country half the world away from Japan, a figure viewed the fight between the Cardcaptors and Mandarin. "Interesting" he said "These mere children brought down a master sorcerer with magical cards; Cards which legend says can bring the destruction of the world, I must form a team of villains, and the I'll go to Tomoeda and then take those card and use them to hold the world hostage" the man said "And then all will bow to the might of Doctor Victor Von Doom!" Outside Doom's throne room a soldiers lifted his wrist to speak into a wrist communicator. "This is Agent Sloan, Get me the director!" Sloan said.

* * *

The ending you read here is an alternate ending which will lead to the next part of this; Marvel Clow Alliance. As for the original ending which lead to the sequel I placed up on DeviantArt: The iron card 2.0; I may put it up as a seperate chapter


	19. The original endingAN

This is the original ending of The iron card

* * *

After the group had left Tony went into the main computer lab to view the search results were on the screen. On the screen there was a picture of a dark haired woman with green eyes under the profile of Natasha Avalon and next to it was the same profile with the name Nadeshiko Kinomoto and in both profiles the words: Clow, Cards, Mandarin and Sakura was highlighted "JARVIS where did the database find this information?" Tony asked "S.H.I.E.L.D. why do you ask" JARVIS replied "because it seems Sakura's mother is alive and in S.H.I.E.L.D. witness protection and has been for the past twelve years" Tony said with concern in his voice "Should we tell them?" JARVIS asked "no for now until we find out more we keep it a secret." Tony said

* * *

This ending lead to the arc which would end in Sakura finding her mother alive and well in New York as well as having encounters with the heroic community of New York and fighting off Whiplash/Crimson Dynamo, I just got the idea of the alternate ending leading into a new sequel and have started planing for it. I'll put up the sequel to this as well maybe later


End file.
